A Whole New World
by Tempest2004
Summary: After a peaceful sect of Eilistraee hire's Bregan D'aerthe to find a lost operative, Jarlaxle aquires a new soldier and a new set of troubles. Second Fic, JarlaxexOC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I've been working at this one for a while and even have the second and third chapters written. I'm a big fan of R.A. Salvatore's and have tried to keep his writing style in mind while writing this. There are quite probably points when Jarlaxle is out of character and Veara is over the top. And the title was taken from the Disney song. Please let me know and I'll do my best to fix them. So aside from that...Let me know what you think and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Veara, Shere, Braneth and Brie. Jarlaxle and the other inhabitants of Menzoberranzan belong to R.A. Salvatore and Wizards of the Coast. Adjatha the Drinker, Celestial Fury and possibly the Bag of Holding belong to Bioware and Black Isle.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Sir? We caught this one walking into the compound." a guard told Jarlaxle as he pulled a human looking woman into Jarlaxle's office. But the red glow of infravision in her eyes dispelled the notion of her being human.

"How did you get in here?" Jarlaxle asked, more curious than angry. The woman smirked.

"Your guards aren't as stealthy as they think." she noticed the scowl appearing on Jarlaxle's face. "Oh, don't scowl so. And don't blame him, he was caught unaware. Nature calls after all." she replied. Jarlaxle was interested despite the look on his face. This young woman had a smart mouth and it seemed she spoke fluent Drow, an odd trait for a surfacer. "He's alive and well and if I can have my pack back, you can have your scout back." she said. Jarlaxle waved his hand and the guard passed her the bag. She dug into it and came up with a smaller, blue bag with a red drawstring. Crouching to the floor, she laid it gently on it's side, opened the mouth, reached in and produced a boot, followed by the unconcious, tied up body of the scout. He was alive and appearently well. The guard who'd escorted the woman in took the scout out with a wave of Jarlaxle's hand.

"So why come to Bregan D'aerthe?" Jarlaxle asked, rising from his seat.

"Because my employers asked me too. A sect of Eilistraee wishes the services of Bregan D'aerthe." she said with a slight bow. Walking over, she perched on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs at the knees and watching Jarlaxle. The breeches she wore were tight and showed off shapely legs that had Jarlaxle's attention. The little of the satin sapphire shirt that showed under the chainmail she wore showed she had a flair for fashion.

"Why would a sect of peaceful Eilistraee want to hire a mercenary band?" Jarlaxle asked. The young woman shrugged, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Information." she said simply. "My employer, a high priestess of the Dark Maiden sent her daughter down here as an informant for this particular sect. The young woman has not been heard from since she started the assignment after arriving here safely. The mother, who hails from Menzoberranzan, has no delusions that her daughter is still alive. But she will pay handsomely to find out what has happened to her." she said. Jarlaxle regarded her silently.

"And just how handsomely is that?" he asked finally.

"10,000 for the actual information and 5000 you if you keep your mouth shut to the Matrons. Half now and half when the job is actually done." she said. Jarlaxle looked at her, then bowed low.

"Then Bregan D'aerthe accepts." he said. As he straightened, a small bag came soaring towards his head. He caught it and looked at the confident woman.

"2500. You get the 125000 when my employer gets the information. By the by, I'm supposed to stay here until the job is done." she added casually. "Just incase you decide it's more profitable to tell the Matron's of the plan instead." she said. Jarlaxle nodded.

"Then you shall receive one of our best rooms. Tell me though, what is your name? Mine is Jarlaxle D'aerthe. Leader of Bregan D'aerthe." he said. The woman rose and dipped into a bow.

"Veara Treya." she said. Jarlaxle's visible eye narrowed.

"Of House Treya?" he asked. Veara snorted.

"My mother left Menzoberranzan to come to the surface and worship Eilistraee. My father is a surface elf of Suldanessellar." she said and her lips twisted in displeasure. "You know the current Queen?" she asked.

"Elstra." Jarlaxle responded, curious.

"I could call her aunt by biological right." she said and the distaste in her voice made Jarlaxle laugh. She raised her eyebrow. "I despise the woman and yet I have to suffer through a mandatory yearly visit." she said. Jarlaxle shrugged.

"Why not run?" he suggested mildy, sitting in his chair. Veara scoffed.

"There is no where I could run that my mother would not find me and drag me back, kicking and screaming." she retorted, then smiled. "Unless I find a way to disappear into the Underdark." she said, walking back to her perch. Jarlaxle's eyebrows rose.

"You're asking to join us?" Jarlaxle asked curiously. Veara shrugged.

"I'm an excellent fighter, in my own biased opinion. And if I can sneak up on a Bregan D'aerthe guard, even while distracted. I have to have some kind of ability." she shrugged. Jaraxle rose from his chair.

"We'll see. Come with me." he said and motioned for her to follow him. She did, hands resting on the hilt of her katanna and her longsword. He lead her to the training room of Bregan D'aerthe and waved two of the sparring fighters off the floor. He waved a fresh guard onto the mat to spar with Veara. She nodded, then her swords struck straight from out of their sheaths and the guard parried and parried again, but had no chance to strike a hard blow. She swung her katanna low, aiming for his feet and when he jumped back, she thrust with her longsword and the man yelped as she cut his arm. She glowed briefly and the small nicks he'd managed to get on her healed themselves. Jarlaxle raised his hands for a pause. "How did you do that?" he asked. Veara held up her longsword, letting it glow.

"Adjatha the Drinker. Uses the opponents health to heal it's wielder. It was a present." she said, grinning. Jarlaxle eyed the sword with his eyepatch and indeed saw the powerful magic in the blade.

"Excellent. Continue." he said. The guard came back at her, more carefully this time. He charged, swinging his sword low and slashing at her ankles. Veara laughed and skittered to the side. His blades slashed back and forth. Veara went into a spin, moving gracefully on her feet. Her spinning swords batted his aside and she forced him backwards. She stopped, her katanna close to her body to protect from hits and her longsword swatted both swords aside. Veara hamstrung him to knock him off his feet and onto his back. She dropped with one knee landing on his chest and her swords crossed over his throat.

"If I were to finish the move, you'd need a new guard." she said in Drow and the man's eyes widened. But she sheathed her swords, rose to her feet and offered him a hand up. Looking at her warily, the Drow cautiously took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. He looked surprised, but grateful. "What next." she said, lifting her hands. From behind her, Jarlaxle whipped a dagger in her direction. Veara dropped to her knees and her own dagger answered it. Jarlaxle's cape whirled around and caught her dagger. "I better get that back." she said as he pulled two daggers and snapped them into longswords. He shrugged his cape off and left it in a chair with his hat hanging off the back.

"You will." he assured her as they circled each other. She thrust with her longsword and Jarlaxle blocked, twisting his blade and sending Adjatha flying from her grip. Veara smiled and squeezed the hilt of her katanna, spoke a command word that made Jarlaxle's wards flare to life. A spell of blindess he realized as her katanna came flying for his surprised neck. One sword snapped up and blocked the swing and Veara's foot moved and her heel connected with his shin in a painful kick. He dropped his foot back and her leg landed a little too far infront of her. Jarlaxle hooked his front foot behind her ankle and pulled. She went down with a grunt and as his sword came down to land a cut on her, she rolled to the side, getting to her feet and sprinted, scooping up her longsword and turning to wait for his next attack. "You're fast." he said. Veara nodded.

"I have to be." she said. Jarlaxle wondered at that comment, but her next trick brought him back to reality. She flexed her hand in a specific way on the katanna's hilt and spoke a soft word. Her eyes closed as lightening flashed through the room and cries of blinded Drow filled the room. Jarlaxle's wards had a harder time fighting this attack off and she was coming at him, blades and feet spinning. He blocked all of her swings and when she stopped, he expected her to come at him as she had the guard, but she thrust and batted almost playfully at his swords. He lunged and Veara skittered back. She spoke a single word and the billious shape of ram slammed into Jarlaxle and smacked him against a wall.

"What in the nine hells was that?" he asked, shaking his head and wondering why his wards didn't protect him from it.

"Ring of the Ram." she said, lifting her hand and wiggling the finger with the tan ring on it. "And Celestial Fury." she said, lifting her katanna.

"Perhaps I should have had someone cast detect magic on you." he said ruefully and looked at her closely. "How old are you?" he demanded.

"Eighty-five." she said. Jarlaxle shook his head again to try and rid it of the ringing. He pulled a healing potion from his belt and chugged it down.

"Drowling, you certainly are full of surprises." he said. A look of surprised pleasure crossed her face, but she didn't drop her defensive posture. Jarlaxle winced and shook himself all over. It was a disconcerting feeling getting slammed into the wall and it wasn't one he wanted to remember. "You wanted a place in the Bregan D'aerthe?" he asked, looking her over as she finally relaxed a little and sheathed her swords.

"Aye."

"Then you have it. We'll take care of your employer's deal and then you'll have a place higher than general soldier, but not as high as a lieutenant." he said. Veara looked surprised, but nodded her acceptance. Jarlaxle retrieved his hat and cape, retrieved her dagger from his cape and watched as she inserted the blade into a sheath in her boot. Definitely full of surprises.

"So, what is this woman's name?" he asked when they reached his office. Veara took a seat on the sofa he kept for guests.

"Jeral Treya." she said. Jarlaxle's eyes narrowed.

"Treya?" he questioned.

"Yes, she's my little sister and my mother is my employer." she said and shrugged. "I have to admit, I find my sister a brat and not someone I care for. I'm here at my mother's

behest." she said. Jarlaxle looked at her curiously.

"I find that surprising." he said. Veara laughed.

"Don't be. I'm not a follower of Eilistraee and I'd rather follow the road of the sword than that of gods or parents." she said. Jarlaxle laughed.

"Then, little drowling, let's find out what happened to your less than loved sister."

---------------------Two Days Later----------------------

"She lives. She has infiltrated House Treya and is currently a lower level priestess." the spy said. Veara chewed pensively on her thumbnail. Jarlaxle reached over and removed it from her mouth. It was an vile habit and he didn't like seeing it in her.

"Then my sister has turned?" Veara asked, casting Jarlaxle a venomous look, one he didn't pay any attention to.

"She has. Matron Treya was talking about sending her to Arach-Tinilith." he said, bowed and left at Jarlaxle's dismissial.

"Well, Jeral always did say she thought Eilistraee was weak." Veara said, then laughed. "Oh, but won't Mother be pissed when she learns that her daughters have found a place in the very world she fled from." Veara shook her head.

"How will you get word to your mother?" Jarlaxle asked. Veara rose and dug into her pack. Two bags of gold landed on his desk.

"I'll take it to her, gather the rest of my things and return. I have a gate scroll to return to her and I remember the way I came down here. Bregan D'aerthe will not miss it's newest member for long." she said and Jarlaxle moved back as she read from the scroll. With a grin, she stepped through the gate and Jarlaxle found himself alone.

---------------Eilistraee's Promenade-------------

"WHAT?!?" came the shriek of pure outrage. Veara winced and watched her mother sputter for a few moments.

"Jeral has become a priestess of the Spider Queen and I've joined Bregan D'aerthe. I'm done here, Mother." Veara said with a shrug, interrupting her.

"You can't do this to me!" Shere Treya said, staring at her eldest in shock.

"Gently, love." Braneth, Shere's husband and Veara's father, said, squeezing her arm gently. "Veara, the Bregan D'aerthe are-"

"I know." Veara interrupted again as she finished packing her clothing and best equipment. "Have you seen my repair kit? I know it's here somewhere." she said, kneeling to look under her bed.

"Closet, on the shelf. Reconsider, sweetheart. They're evil, corrupt and-" he was interrupted yet again by Veara.

"Have you ever met them? I have. They hate the Matriarchial society of Menzoberranzan and a good deal of them are all that remains of their families. I have a place there now and that's where I belong." Veara said and impatiently pulled a stool over and stood on it and crowed when she found her armor repair kit. "Gotcha!"

"I ran from that life. I don't want you to have to endure it!" Shere pleaded. Veara looked down at her mother, rolling her eyes.

"I'll be all right." she said and hopped down and dropped the kit in her pack. She stared around the room for a moment, then retrieved her jewel case and packed that in more carefully. She checked to make sure her coinpurse and savings were safe and secure, strapped on the pack, put the equipment she thought she could sell down there in her bag of holding and kissed her parents on the cheeks. "Good-bye!" she said cheerfully and left the Promenade, touching the pendant hanging from her neck and whispered a word of command. A sapphire colored mount appeared infront of her, tacked up and ready to go. Veara patted it's neck and mounted. The stud snorted and pawed the ground as a friend of Veara's ran up to her.

"Are you really leaving for the Underdark? And you're not coming back?" she asked in shock. Veara turned her mount around and grinned.

"Not if I can help it." she replied and urged her horse to get her out of there as fast as possible. The promenade was two miles from the entrance Veara had used. The stallion stopped, snorted and pawed the ground again. Dismounting, Veara patted the stallion on the neck and whispered in it's ear. The horse nudged her check and disappeared in a puff of smoke, the pendant on the chain glowing briefly. Veara looked around at the blue sky, trees, grass and open air. She breathed a deep breath of good, fresh air, exhaled slowly and entered the Underdark, waving a brief goodbye to the world above....

---------------A day later---------------

"You weren't gone long enough, _ibilith_." a drow soldier growled as Veara tried to enter the compound.

"Out of the way, I'll have nothing to do with you." Veara snarled. The soldier drew his sword, but Veara's pack sailed from her shoulder and hit him squarely in the chest, knocking him down. Celestial Fury's edge bit into the skin of his neck as she pinned him down with her weight. "As I'll have you know, I'm half-Drow. Call me _ibilith_ again and you'll squeak for the rest of your life," she flashed a smirk. "All five seconds of it." she said and stood, grabbing her pack. A hand came up to stem the flow of blood from the soldier's neck. He watched her go with a snarl.

"Boy! Get your mind on your business," a lieutenant said, swatting the soldier on the back of his head when he'd stood up. "And leave that one be, Jarlaxle has plans for her." he warned, shaking a finger at the errant soldier. The soldier crossed his arms in obedience and respect, watching as the lieutenant walked away.

"I'll bet he does." the soldier mumbled to himself and got another smack upside the head. This time it was from Jarlaxle.

"Mind your manners." the mercenary said mildly. The soldier flushed. "And Vree, don't let me catch you saying anything like that again to her." Jarlaxle warned, this time letting his eyes speak for him. The soldier swallowed and nodded. With a friendly pat on the shoulder, Jarlaxle walked to the new arrivals room. With a knock, he entered.

"You know, polite society waits until the occupant has given the okay to enter." Veara said, wrapping the towel a little more securely around her. Jarlaxle waggled his eyebrows at her and pulled his hat low over his eyes as he turned around. He heard clothing rustling and Veara touched his shoulder lightly. "You can turn around now." she said. Jarlaxle turned and saw she was wearing a looser pair of pants and chemise, wiggling into a shirt. Her short red hair hung straight to her shoulders, still wet from her bathing.

"I wanted to apologize for Vree's behavior. He's new." Jarlaxle said with a shrug. "He hasn't quite learned that we treat each other with at least a modicum of respect and not just those in charge." he said. Veara shrugged.

"I don't mind. It just gives me a chance to establish I won't take that," she quirked an eyebrow at him. "From anyone." she said and let that hang in the air as she put her clothing away. Jarlaxle made himself comfortable in a chair and watched with a supremely disinterested look on his face. In truth a small horse, carved from what looked like Sapphire, hung from a chain around her neck, was what caught his attention. It shimmered faintly to his eyepatch and Jarlaxle's curiosity finally got the better of him and he had to ask.

"That's an interesting necklace you have." he said. Veara smiled, lightly touching the necklace around her neck.

"It allows me to summon a horse to get around. So tell me something, just how does a Baenre Prince become an outcast in his families own city?" she asked, removing her jewel case and slipping her necklace off. She laid her hand over the lock and it popped open.

"What makes you think I'm a Baenre?" Jarlaxle countered. Veara laughed.

"Your cockiness and the fact that only a Baenre would have enough guts to do something like this. The other Houses of Menzoberranzan are living in the shadow of House Baenre and Matron Baenre." she said. Jarlaxle's eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't voice such sentiments in the city, if you value your life." he said warningly. Veara snorted.

"You mistake me for someone who is reckless. I am here in my own quarters, most certainly under the watchful eyes of Bregan D'aerthe and here with the leader of Bregan D'aerthe. For the brief moment you grace me with your presence, I am the safest I will ever be in the Underdark." she said with a slight, mocking bow.

"You think I would protect you?" Jarlaxle asked, amused. Veara laughed at him.

"No, but I suspect you would give any would-be attackers, were they not Bregan D'aerthe, something to worry about long enough for me to beat feet as it were." she said. Jarlaxle stared hard at her.

"You're right. Fighting off attackers would give you time to get away. But would Veara Treya risk her life to protect Jarlaxle, if need be?" Jarlaxle asked. Veara looked at him seriously for a moment, then smiled.

"Only if Jarlaxle proves that he deserves my trust, for without, I'd sooner turn tail than risk my life for him. Now, I wish to rest, please leave." she said, crossing her arms expectantly. Jarlaxle laughed and rose, bowed low with the feather on his hat brushing the floor and left her room. Veara smiled, dropped her necklace in her jewel case and shut it, put her pack on the floor and laid on the bed, closing her eyes and letting her mind run over the days events and lulled herself to sleep with the thought that she'd been right in calling him a Baenre, from his reaction.

---------------Jarlaxle--------------

"Veara Treya......Hmm, I wonder what trouble that name will cause?" Jarlaxle wondered out loud. A knock on one of the many secret doors sounds. "Come." he said. A lieutenant stepped in the room with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Jarlaxle, Matron Mistress Triel wishes to meet you outside the city." he said. Jarlaxle sighed and rose to his feet.

"Ah, no rest for the wicked." he replied. Brie smirked.

"Then it's a wonder we even Reverie." Brie replied. Jarlaxle laughed, donned his cape and hat, winked at his lieutenant and left the room. His boots clacked loudly and his bracelets jangled just as loudly as he walked the halls of Bregan D'aerthe's compound. Veara's words bothered him a little, for he counted on the loyalty, if not true trust, of his soldiers to maintain the working effeciency that was Bregan D'aerthe. He walked to the usual meeting spot and tapped his fingers against his thigh as he waited for the short Baenre to appear.

"What took you so long?" Triel snapped as she strode towards him. Jarlaxle quirked an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"What does the eldest daughter of great Matron Baenre want with me?" he asked instead.

"House Treya. They have fallen out of favor with Lady Lolth. The Spider Queen has instructed my Mother to wipe them out. I wish for Bregan D'aerthe to do this will all possible discretion." she said. Jarlaxle's eye narrowed just the slightest bit.

"And what did they do to fall out of the great Lady's favor?" Jarlaxle asked. Triel's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out whether or not he was being blasphemous. There was a blithe curiosity on Jarlaxle's face that made reading his expression impossible. Triel snorted and shook her head.

"They have a priestess who turned from another goddess to come to Lolth's service. When the Spider Queen demanded her as a sacrifice, Matron Brith Treya refused. Lolth is not so easily refused. They are to be destroyed for their insolence." she said. Jarlaxle nodded.

"I assume that the reward will be great?" he asked, single eye glittering. Triel snorted again.

"You are free to loot the place, but the members of House Treya must die." she said and walked away, turning her back arrogantly on the dangerous mercenary. Jarlaxle's fingers itched to plant a dagger between those shoulder blades, but he knew better. Minor nobles going missing was one thing, but the eldest daughter of Matron Baenre and Matron Mistress of Arach-Tinilith would be even more noticable.

"I think perhaps little sister is playing her same old games." a voice said behind Jarlaxle. A hand went to his bracer as he whirled and launched a dagger. It clanged loudly as a longsword knocked it aside.

"Veara. How long have you been there?" Jarlaxle asked, surprised she hadn't set off his eyepatch or his wards.

"Long enough to know that Jeral is up to her tricks, playing her family to her own benefit. Tell me, will Bregan D'aerthe attack House Treya and will I be a part of the raiding party?" she asked, sheathing her sword.

"First, how did you follow me? And how, pray tell, did I not detect you?" he asked. Veara grinned and stepped forward and Jarlaxle looked down. She was barefoot and seemed uncomfortable about it.

"I'm barefoot, so no loud footsteps and second _I'm_ not the one covered from head to toe in magical items. I don't glow like a full moon." she said and Jarlaxle's brow furrowed a little.

"I won't ask now what a full moon is, but let's get back. The cold of the floor of the Underdark is not kind to barefeet." he said. Veara snorted.

"No kidding." she retorted and walked beside him, wincing a little as they went. He waited until they reached the edge of Clawrift to look to see if she could tap into her innate Drow abilities. "Unless you feel up to relinquishing that brooch of leviation, I'm afraid you'll have to give me a lift. I haven't been down here long enough for my Drow abilities to activate." she said. Jarlaxle smiled and grandly offered his arm. Veara looked down and swallowed. She took his arm in a tight grip and Jarlaxe laughed a little as she blanched as they moved off solid ground.

"Scared of heights?" he asked. Veara breathed deep and licked her lips.

"You have no idea." she said and felt him squeeze her hand.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." he murmured and Veara breathed a sigh of relief as they touched down. "We'll have to work on your innate talents. It won't do for you not to be able to levitate." he said and winked at her. "You are a noble after all." he said. Veara snorted.

"Who will soon be without a House." she said as they walked along. Jarlaxle paused and opened her door for her to enter her quarters. She emerged a moment later in full armor, Celestial Fury joining Adjatha at her waist.

"Does that bother you?" he asked as they walked to his office. He walked in first and Veara followed him, easily pushing through the door.

"Not as much as it might. The only family I have there is Jeral and I'd rather have nothing to do with her." Veara said and took a seat on the edge of his desk. Jarlaxle looked at her and rolled his eyes. He summoned his lieutenants and outlaid what Triel had requested of them. The spy that had gone in to find Jeral proved invaluable as he had memorized the layout of the building. Veara had insisted she be a part of the raid, arguing vehemently with several of Jarlaxle's lieutenants until he raised his hands to silence them.

"She will come, It will be a good first mission. Besides, she may be our ticket inside. Triel explicitly said they want this done discreetly. If a blood member of House Treya were to enter their complex with a few Bregan D'aerthe posing as hired guards, we will find it a easier task." he said. The scout nodded.

"The complex is not large and they are a small house when it comes to numbers. A hundred, perhaps less." he said. Veara frowned.

"With my sister among them. She's always been powerful in divine magic and her skill with the mace is formidable. She was trained by my father and he is no slouch with such a weapon." Veara grimaced.

"Will she be a problem for you?" One of the lieutenants asked snidely. Veara looked at him, blinking slowly. The lieutenant smirked at her, but she held her expression and he finally looked away. Veara looked up at Jarlaxle steadily.

"Jeral has always been a thorn in my side," Veara's lips twisted maliciously. "It's time I remove it." she said. Jarlaxle stared at her, then nodded approvingly.

"Then let Bregan D'aerthe be the knife you use."

-------------------A day later--------------

Veara rested her hands on the shoulders of the male soldiers surrounding her as they rose to the streets of Menzoberranzan. She stepped forward and soldiers swarmed around as they swept through the streets. Somewhat nervously Veara raised her gloved her hand and tugged the deep cowl of the _piwafi_ she'd gotten from Jarlaxle's quartermaster higher over her head. Jarlaxle had known she'd be shot on sight for not looking Drow, contingent of soldiers with her or not, so he'd arranged for her to have a deep cowled cloak and dark gloves, like a priestess traveling undercover might use. They reached the gates of House Treya and Veara raised her head high.

"Open the gates." she commanded imperiously. The guards twitched as they almost obeyed.

"On whose orders?" one demanded.

"Veara, First Daughter of Shere Treya, First Daughter of Brith Treya and if you don't let me in, I will flay you where you stand." Veara said, cold voice appearently convincing the guards because they opened the gates and let her and the contingent of soldiers in. They walked in and Jeral, who had been walking through the main hall, stopped and her eyes widened as Veara pulled her hood back to reveal her face.

"Sister! What are you-" she broke off and dived as a dagger aimed for her throat flew past. Knowing her magic was useless, Jeral reached for her mace at her belt and Veara pulled her cloak off and with a hand guesture the soldiers of Bregan D'aerthe fanned out to wipe out House Treya. The _piwafi_ when flying towards the priestess. She wrapped it around her arm and tossed it aside just as Veara came moving in, swords moving low. "You attack your own family?!?" Jeral snarled. Veara laughed at her.

"Family no longer!" Veara returned and attacked more ferociously. Jarlaxle stood in the shadows and watched the fight take place. Veara was a fierce fighter and Jeral was no different. As the rest of the Bregan soldiers swept through House Treya, Jeral and Veara's fight increased in fury. Jeral grunted as she blocked a vicious swing of Adjatha. Veara snarled and Celestial slid up under Jeral's raised arm and cut her underarm. Jeral shrieked in pain and defensively lowered her arm. "Big mistake, little sister." Veara growled and her longsword snapped up to land a cut on Jeral's arm, nearly taking her arm with it. Jeral screamed and attacked Veara wildly. Her mace connected with Veara's side, then hit the side of her head. Veara stumbled back, white spots dancing in her eyes as she struggled to keep her balance. Jeral hit her right arm and broke it. Jarlaxle took a half-step forward as Celestial Fury hit the floor. Veara felt her arm go numb and knew what it meant. Her little sister was winning. As blackness started to supercede the white, dancing spots, Veara's anger flared to life. She wouldn't lose and she wouldn't die by the hands of her sister. No, she'd not die. She would stay with Bregan D'aerthe and she would earn her place in Jarlaxle's band. With a roar of rage, Veara lunged with Adjatha and the Drinker sucked life from Jeral. Some of the numbness left Veara's arm and the pain set in. Gritting her teeth, Veara moved to end this fight and end it now. She raised her broken arm and knocked the mace aside, surprising both Jarlaxle and Jeral with the audacity of her move. She lunged forward with Adjatha and the sword drove home in Jeral's heart.

"You betrayed me..." Jeral whispered. Veara twisted Adjatha as the sword drained the priestess of her life as the other soldiers came back to the main hall.

"I fight for Bregan D'aerthe. They are my family now." she said and pushed Jeral off her sword. Stumbling back, the soldiers watched as she awkwardly sheathed Adjatha, picked up Celestial and sheathed it as well. Then, with a sigh, she collapsed into an unconcious heap.

"I should leave her here." Vree said, walking over to stare down at the body.

"Then you'll have to face Jarlaxle's wrath." a lieutenant said, stepping up from the back of the group. "And mine. She's proven herself and Jarlaxle has marked her as someone to watch. You want to explain to him why you left her behind?" he said and moved around Vree to kneel and check her pulse. "She's alive, if unconcious. Let's get her back to base." he said and hefted the body over his shoulder. Vree looked annoyed, but followed.

------------------------------------------------------

TBC

------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. I've tried to tone down on some of the uber-tendencies... How'd I do?

Disclaimer: I only own Veara and Brie. Jarlaxle, Lolth, Triel, Yvonnel, Bladen'Kerst all belong to the genius known as R.A. Salvatore.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back to the land of the living." a light voice said off to the side. Veara cracked her eyelids and moaned, pulling a pillow over her eyes.

"Somebody turn off the sun." she said, forgetting where she was. A chuckle followed her remark and the bed tilted as another weight was added to it.

"There's no sun down here, _abbil_, just candlelight." the voice said and Veara waved her hand.

"Then turn that off." she barked and rolled onto her stomach, trying to reclaimed blessed sleep. The weight left the bed and a few minutes later returned.

"Come now, you can't sleep the rest of your life." the voice said and the pillow over her head was yanked away. "And unless you'd like revealed to the world your charms, I'd suggest you at least look at me." it continued and Veara's foggy mind finally put a name to the voice. Jarlaxle. She reached down and found the sheet, tugging it upwards and reluctantly looking into the infrared spectrum to look at her employer.

"House Treya?" she asked, wincing a little as she opened her eyes.

"Annihilated without a bit of evidence. I think, perhaps, that you have found some respect from your comrades here." Jarlaxle said as he rose and relit the candles, forcing Veara to shift back to the normal spectrum and watch him move around her quarters.

"Jeral?" she asked. Jarlaxle snorted.

"I think mutilated is the proper term. You nearly took her arm off in that one swing with...Adjatha I believe. Useful thing that Drinker of yours." he said with a wink as he turned to regard her. "Were you not so attached to it, I might relieve you of it." he said, then noticed the dark look crossing Veara's face.

"Not on your life." she said and laid back with her head on the bed. "I feel like I went through a keg of ale in one sitting." she said. Jarlaxle quirked an eyebrow.

"You've done that before?" he asked. Veara chuckled.

"Once." she said and shook her head. "How long was I out?"

"A day. My clerics tell me you got a nasty concussion from your dear sister. You didn't nessecarily have to kill her. She could have been useful." he said. Veara snorted.

"Hah, right. She'd have turned on you in a day. My sister had no comprehension of the word 'loyalty'." she said. Jarlaxle sat on the edge of her bed again.

"Speaking of which, you told me that until you felt you could trust me, you'd rather, I believe you put it as 'turn tail' than risk your life. Has that changed?" he asked. Veara sat up and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Perhaps. I'm surprised Lady Lloth allowed her clerics to heal me. I'm not what you'd call a believer in deities." Veara answered. Jarlaxle shrugged and politely turned his back so Veara could get dressed. He listened to the creak of the bed as she rose and briefly considered having a quick look, but decided against it. "Can I ask a question?" she asked, bemusement clear in her tone.

"Of course." he said. Veara walked infront of him, wearing pants and chemise with a shirt in hand.

"Exactly how many times am I going to have to get dressed from wearing pratically nothing with you in the room?" she asked. For a moment, Jarlaxle was speechless, then he smirked, rose and stepped in close.

"How many times do you wish it to happen?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. Veara rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt on.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." she said and walked away from him. Jarlaxle heaved a mocking sigh as he watched her pull on a pair of soft leather half-boots.

"Alas, my mind has made it's home there and refuses to return, no matter how I bribe it." he said, earning a helpless laugh from her.

"Oh, you should give up your mercenary life and take your comedy act on the road, it might give a better profit." she remarked and moved aside so he could leave her room. They walked along the halls of the compound, Jarlaxle's boots and bracelets loud and Veara walking softly, even with her heel to toe walking style. As they passed an older soldier showing a new recruit around, both of them heard the new recruit ask the older soldier if the two were 'involved'.

"See, even the children think it's a good idea." Jarlaxle said with a grin. Veara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"The children have been into the sugar." she said and walked into his office ahead of him. Jarlaxle grinned and walked through the door and bumped into Veara, who was frozen still. He glanced at her in faint irritation and looked up to see Triel Baenre standing there, looking surprised and a little angry. Jarlaxle calmly looked down at his frozen soldier.

"Do have a seat on the couch, Veara. Your concussion may not be fully healed yet." he said, an obvious lie, by the way Triel's eyes narrowed, but Veara inclined her head and obediently moved to sit on the couch, tense and uncomfortable.

"What, may I ask, is this _ibilith_, doing here?" Triel demanded. Veara tensed more, though Jarlaxle knew anger when he saw it.

"This _ibilith_, is a soldier of Bregan D'aerthe, Matron Mistress, and half-drow. I would inquire, however, as to why a Daughter of House Baenre is out of the city?" Veara asked, tone calm and blandly curious. Triel's nostrils flared.

"You dare question me?!?" she growled, hand going for her whip.

"I inquired. I did not question. An inquiry may be answered or not. A question usually requires an answer." Veara pointed out. Jarlaxle grinned.

"All the same, you must be punished." Triel said and raised her hand. "_Wishya_! Kneel!" she commanded and Veara rose, but did not kneel.

"No." she replied and Triel snarled inaudibly.

"Kneel!" Triel barked and for a second, Veara's knees buckled, but with a grimace, she straightened.

"I said, no." Veara ground out through her teeth. "I will not kneel, I will not yield and if you do not call your goddess off, I will be very pissed." Veara growled, taking a shaky step forward. Triel's hand lowered, but her whip lashed out and bit into Veara's arm and thigh. With a cry, Veara fell back and the whip lashed out again, hitting her on the other side. Triel's mouth pulled into a sneer of triumph until the whip was yanked from her hand.

"They should be turning on you!" Triel exclaimed in surprise as Veara held the whip by the heads of the snakes, hissing and writhing in sheer impotence. She'd grabbed them first by the bodies, then with her other hand, behind the heads.

"They are trying." Veara retorted through gritted teeth as she threw the whip to the floor. The snakes went lifeless the moment they left her hand and she kicked the whip away for good measure. Triel, trying to recover at least some of her dignity, retrieved the whip and turned her back on Veara. Looking relieved, Veara backed up and collapsed on the couch, looking like she'd run through the entirety of the Underdark.

"Rumor has it House Treya has mysteriously been emptied and House Bri'Tora has moved up to become the 34th House of Menzoberranzan. Who lead the raid?" Triel asked. Jarlaxle didn't respond for several minutes, debating whether or not to tell the truth. He glanced over at Veara, who nodded tiredly and stood.

"Veara." he replied. Triel whirled and stared hard at Veara.

"What Jarlaxle failed to add was my surname. Veara Treya." she said with a light bow. Triel's eyes narrowed ferociously.

"You are a member of fallen House Treya." she accused. Veara laughed in her face.

"Hardly. My mother was first daughter, then fled the Underdark to become a priestess of Eilistraee. I follow no deity. My destiny is my own and my name is just that, a name." Veara said. Triel's hand twitched towards her whip, but obviously thought better of it. She snorted and whirled on Jarlaxle.

"You failed, Jarlaxle. A member of House Treya lives, name or not." Triel snarled at Veara. She shrugged and flicked her wrist. Adjatha appeared in her hand, Celestial in the other.

"If you wish my death, Daughter of Baenre, then earn it for yourself. We shall see how the Spider Queen reacts when one of her high priestesses attacks someone who has the attention of the Lady herself. Unless I was the only one who saw the snakes still writhing in my hand." she said and Jarlaxle's mind leaped into action.

"True, Triel. Perhaps Lady Lloth has plans for Veara. Have you considered that?" Jarlaxle asked, moving quickly to position himself off to the side of the brewing conflict. Triel's lips twisted unpleasently at the thought.

"We shall see." Triel said, turning and walking out of the room. Veara sighed and her swords vanished as she sank back into the couch.

"Where did..?" Jarlaxle started, then paused, took his hat and then his eye patch off, muttering an incantion and the eyepatch glowed bright blue to his altered vision. Then he looked at Veara and saw no blue on her anywhere. "All right. What are you?" he demanded irritably, replacing his eyepatch and hat.

"Tired and still numb." she said. "What do you mean?" she continued, looking up at him.

"You had your swords a moment ago when I distinctly remember you leaving them in your quarters and you have no hint of magic on you. I repeat, what are you?" he demanded again.

"Tricky." she said and pulled her sleeve up to reveal a bracelet he'd thought nothing of before. It was a silver strip, barely enough to actually be called a bracelet, but when Veara flicked her wrist, it glowed briefly and Adjatha appeared in her left. Veara twisted her wrist and Celestial Fury appeared in her right hand. She held the hilts, then released them and they faded. "It's an illusion. When my swords aren't with me, I sometimes need to bluff. It was foolish of me to come here without any weapons and now I find myself too tired to retrieve my dagger." she said, eyeing him. "What you said about Lloth and her plans for me, did you mean that?" she asked as he sat on the couch next to her. Jarlaxle looked over at her and nodded.

"I did. In Drow society, Snake Whips are given only to High Priestesses and only they can wield them. You, on the other hand, most assuredly not a High Priestess of the Spider Queen and allegedly not a favored of Lloth, was holding a wiggling, hissing whip. What do you think?" he asked. Veara was no fool and knew exactly what he meant.

"Maybe you're right. But why would Lloth favor me? I'm a daughter of a priestess of Eilistraee, I claim no worship nor loyalty towards her and yet, as you pointed out, that whip was still alive." she shook her head. Jarlaxle was about to say something when a blinding light appeared in front of them. For Jarlaxle, who knew what this meant, knew what was happening. For Veara, it was terrifying and a little exciting.

"True, child of the Surface. You hold no worship for me and no loyalty. But you are wonderful at causing chaos. Why do you think I had my daughter manipulate your Mother?" the beautiful drow woman said, smiling at Veara.

"The only person who can manipulate my mother is...." Veara trailed off and swallowed hard. The drow grinned and sat on Jarlaxle's desk, much the same as Veara did.

"Jarlaxle, my favorite minion, how are you today?" Lloth asked. Jarlaxle rose and swept a low bow.

"Chaotic as ever, my lady of chaos. Do you wish me to leave the room for a little girl talk?" he said, waggling his eyebrows. For a moment Veara feared her employer would be flash fried, but Lloth just laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, no. This concerns you too. Veara, dear, stop shaking. I won't hurt you." Lloth said and Veara stopped shaking to stare at the Spider Queen. She was being nice. The Spider Queen was Chaotic Evil, which meant she was never nice. "I'll bet you're thinking, why is she being so nice? Well, let me clue you in dear. I have special servants. Chosen ones you might say. They are my Agents of Chaos. They are in my highest favor and I trust them to stir things up once and while when this place becomes too stale." she waved her hand around to indicate she was speaking in general terms. "Jarlaxle is one of them. Infact, he's how I came up with the idea." Lloth hopped down, walked over and patted Jarlaxle's cheek. "Now, I've been looking for some new blood for my 'team' as it were for a very long time. When I saw you down here, negotiating to become a member of Bregan D'aerthe, I knew I'd found my fresh blood. You, dear one, are now _his_," here she pointed at Jarlaxle imperiously. "Partner. In most things. Other's you'll have to work out for yourselves." she said with a wink Jarlaxle's way and vanished in the same bright light.

"I'm...Oh, dear. Well, that explains the whip." Veara said. Jarlaxle nodded and sat down next to her and turned her head so she was looking at him. His face was deadly serious and that made Veara brush the cobwebs away.

"There is one thing you must always remember and always do. As one of Lloth's Agents of Chaos, you must never tell anyone about it. We're here to work behind the scenes, not run the show. And the thing you must always remember is this," Jarlaxle grinned suddenly. "Never turn down a chance to create chaos. Big or little, it doesn't matter so long as it creates chaos and benefits Bregan D'aerthe. Understand?" he asked. Veara nodded.

"So psyching out Triel was a good way to do that?" she asked as Jarlaxle settled back against the couch. He nodded, slipping an arm around her shoulders. She moved closer and tucked her legs underneath her. "Dare I ask what those others are that Lloth was refering to?" she asked. Jarlaxle snorted.

"Probably not." he replied. Veara laughed and shook her head.

"So, Partner, what are we going to do tonight?" she asked. Jarlaxle stood, whirled around to look at her and grin.

"Same thing we do every night. Try to create a little chaos in the world."

--------------House Baenre------------------

"What do you mean a member of House Treya lives?!?" Yvonnel shrieked as Triel stood infront of her mother. It took most of Triel's self-control not to flinch.

"She is a member of Bregan D'aerthe, Matron. It would seem she is under Jarlaxle's personal protection." Triel said, conviently leaving out Veara's display of willpower.

"No doubt his latest conquest." Yvonnel snarled, throughly fed up with her disowned, spy son and not at all pleased with her daughter's appearent lack of backbone. "Why did you not kill her?" Yvonnel demanded. Triel squirmed under the harsh glare.

"I cast the spell of obedience, butsherefused,MatronMother." Triel blurted the last out. Yvonnel's eyes narrowed balefully.

"Say that last again, slowly this time." she ordered and Triel swallowed.

"But she refused, Matron Mother. She would not bend to my will. I turned my whip on her for her insolence and struck twice. I lashed for a third, killing strike when she yanked the whip from my hand..." Triel trailed off, not willing to add the next, most disturbing part of the events.

"Spit it out before I send you to the dungeons." Yvonnel growled. Triel swallowed hard.

"The snakes still moved, Mother. When taken from my hand, the snakes still moved to strike her." Triel said. Eyes a little wider with surprise, Yvonnel's eyes moved to the whip hanging from Triel's belt. The snakes were currently wiggling and hissing in reaction to their mistress' fear.

"You mean, the snake whip, given to you by Lady Lloth herself, moved in the _ibilith_'s hands?!?" Yvonnel screamed, voice rising with each word. This time Triel flinched.

"Yes, Matron." she said obediently. Yvonnel's lips pressed together as she considered this latest development. This required an explination from the source of her frustration and that source, for now, was not Triel.

"Go to Sos'Umptu, tell her of the matters at hand and ask how you may make your peace with the Spider Queen. If anyone will know, it is Sos'Umptu." Yvonnel snapped and waved her daughter out. Triel bowed hurriedly and left. Yvonnel waved her hand again and a slave appeared. "Send word to Jarlaxle. He is to bring his new 'companion' to me at once and no tricks." she ordered and the slave left hurriedly.

----------Bregan D'aerthe--------

Jarlaxle frowned as the messenger, a member of Bregan D'aerthe in truth, delivered the message and waited for his reply. So Triel had told Yvonnel of Veara. How typical of his older sister, Jarlaxle sighed. Veara had handled Triel well, but how would she fare against Matron Baenre herself? There was no choice but to see. Jarlaxle gave his reply and sent the messenger on his way. He walked out of his office and moved through the corridors to the Recreation area. Veara was sitting at a table in the back, staring into a glass of wine, mulling over the days events if Jarlaxle had to guess. He knocked gently on the top of her table. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she only motioned for him to sit.

"Matron Baenre wishes to speak with you. With no tricks." he said. Veara snorted.

"Somehow that just doesn't surprise. Shall we go?" she asked, pushing the glass away and rising from her seat. Jarlaxle looked at her closely.

"How much have you been drinking?" he asked. Veara shrugged.

"I only sipped that wine. I'm not much of a drinker." she said. Nodding, Jarlaxle lead her back to his office and retrieved something from his desk while Veara put her armor on.

"I think you should only take your swords. Matron Baenre might not like a fully armored woman walking into her throne room." Jarlaxle cautioned. Veara merely tightened the straps on her armor. With a roll of his visible eye, Jarlaxle motioned for her to follow him. He walked them to the exit and offered his arm to her again. She took it and he felt her breathe deep as they lifted off. Setting them onto firm ground again, she breathed out and shifted her shoulders before nodding she was ready to walk on.

"I think this is the first time I've been in this part of the city." Veara said conversationally. Jarlaxle looked at her in surprise.

"I'm surprised no one has offered to show you around. Most of my soldiers aren't totally xenophobic." he said. Veara shrugged.

"They seem to think we're sleeping together and to keep their hands to themselves. Makes the nights long." she said. Jarlaxle eyed her for a moment.

"You know, the nights could be a less long." he said quietly. Veara stopped and looked at him.

"We'll see." she said and walked on. Soon enough, Jarlaxle took the lead and took her to the Baenre compound. He lead her over to the fence, pulled his great hat off and held it out to Veara.

"Don't allow it to touch the fence." he ordered and slipped a mask on that had spider legs sticking out the side. "Climb on and hold on." he said, turning around. Veara wrapped her arms around his chest, linking her hands in front of his chest. He put his hands under her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Don't touch the fence." he warned as she cast him a confused look. He stretched his hands and started to climb the fence. Veara swallowed again and buried her face in his upper back. He reached the top of the fence and crouched. "If you have to scream, muffle it." he said and jumped down. Veara squealed, but it was muffled by his back and cape. He landed on his feet and let her down, to find she was trembling.

"You could have warned me." she hissed and gave him a shove. He pulled the mask off and grinned down at her.

"If I had, would you have agreed?" he asked. Veara glowered at him and thrust his hat back at him as he pocketed the mask. "Watch the feather." he protested and Veara rolled her eyes at him.

"Warn me next time." she growled and followed him inside. They passed the minotaurs with no trouble and Jarlaxle lead her through House Baenre.

"Veara Treya, welcome to House Baenre." he said, waving his hand. They were met by Bladen'Kerst who looked like she'd have loved to kill Veara for merely standing there. As Veara watched the expression of sociopath, she was happy she'd worn her armor and carried her swords despite Jarlaxle's warning. She may the skills of a thief, but she was a fighter at heart.

"Mother is waiting." Bladen'Kerst said, waiting for them to walk ahead of her. Neither one moved.

"I'd prefer you in front of me." Veara said after a moment of silence. 'Kerst snorted and lead the way. Jarlaxle caught Veara's attention with his hand.

_Good choice. She is a dangerous one and not even Matron Baenre can control her fully._ Jarlaxle said. And Veara, who had been taught the sign language by her Mother, nodded.

_I don't trust her. She'd rather rip me to shreds than lead me anywhere._ Veara signaled back and Jarlaxle nodded and motioned for silence as they entered the throne room.

"Kneel before Matron Baenre!" Bladen'Kerst called as the ancient and withered Matron entered the room. Jarlaxle swept a low bow, as did Veara, but for Bladen'Kerst, this wasn't enough. She lashed out with her whip at Veara and pulled back a group of stunted snakes. Veara was standing straight and Adjatha was dripping black blood.

"I will not tolerate that." Veara said and Baenre stopped cold. Jarlaxle resisted the urge to palm his face. She was not making a good impression.

"You...Little...." Bladen'Kerst snarled, then lunged. Veara dived forward, rising on her hands and planted her feet into 'Kerst's face and knocked the volatile woman on her back, nose bleeding and going into a roll as she came to her feet. Baenre clapped her hands, the sound resounding through the throne room.

"ENOUGH!!" she roared and Veara sheated Adjatha. "You attack my daughter?" Baenre demanded, closing the distance between herself and Veara on her drift disc quickly.

"She attemped to strike first." Veara said boldly. Baenre's eyes narrowed.

"Your taste in women has deteriorated, my son." Yvonnel said, backing away from Veara. Her eyes flickered over to Jarlaxle, who shrugged.

"What can I say, Matron Mother? She is intriguing." he said. Veara snorted.

"If I may, Matron, I believe there's a surfacer saying that describes Jarlaxle well." she said. Yvonnel raised an eyebrow. "Curiousity killed the cat." she said and Yvonnel grinned.

"That it does. I've seen enough. Leave." she said, waving her hand. Jarlaxle and Veara bowed and turned to leave.

"Mother, I protest! The _ibilith_ attack-" Bladen'Kerst was cut off by an aggravated growl from Veara.

"I am not _ibilith_!! I am half-drow and a daughter of the fallen House Treya!" Veara snapped, temper flaring finally. Bladen'Kerst took a step back. "I'm as much nobility as you are." she said acidly and walked out ahead of Jarlaxle. He shrugged and followed her out.

--------------------------------------------------

TBC

--------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long guys. Been really busy lately. So, here's the third chapter. This has been cut off from the second chapter and finished from there. So, what do you think?

Disclaimer: Jarlaxle, Zaknafein, Matron Malice belong to R.A. Salvatore. Anything or anybody else belongs to me!

Veara hadn't said a word to him on their way back. She disappeared into her room and Jarlaxle got reports of swearing and crashing. Finally, he walked to her room and winced as a particularly loud crash sounded from the otherside.

"Can I come in?" he called after knocking. Another crash sounded and this time Veara yelped. He opened the door, then shouldered it open to get through the stack of books behind the door. She was sucking on her thumb and glaring evilly at her table.

"What do you want?" she asked around her thumb. Jarlaxle looked down at the books, booted a few out of the way and closed the door behind him.

"To see why you're wrecking your room." he said, kneeling to pick up the books.

"I'm irritated." she snarled, pulling her thumb out of her mouth and peering at it.

"I'd hate to see you angry." Jarlaxle said, stacking the books neatly on her desk.

"Yes, you would." she retorted and sat on the edge of her bed with a frustrated growl. She extracted a dagger from it's sheath, which was sitting on her bed and started to dig the sliver out with a wince. She managed to work it out and flick it away.

"What has you irritated?" Jarlaxle asked, returning to the pile to continue picking up books as Veara retrieved her pillows and blankets. She moved her swords, armor and dagger in its sheath to the table and started to put her bed back together. When that was done, she went over to help Jarlaxle pick up her books.

"Drow in general." she replied finally as she stacked books neatly on her knee.

"Me too?" he asked innocently. Veara looked at him.

"Sort of." she said and put the books on the desk as he brought the final stack over. "Do you know why?" she asked, moving the chair aside as she started organizing the books. Jarlaxle turned the chair around and calmly watched her.

"Sort of." he echoed her and she smiled a little.

"They keep calling me _ibilith_, excrement, filth. Dammit, Jarlaxle, just because I look human doesn't mean I am! I'm half-drow, half-surface elf. How does that count as filth?" she said. Jarlaxle stayed quiet, letting her rant. "I've been purposely leaving out that I'm have fairy elf because I know how drow feel about them. What do I have to do? Have a wizard cast an illusion on me to make me look Drow? Dye my hair white?" she said. Jarlaxle watched as she organized the books, then pulled another chair down to sit in when that was done.

"You're more comfortable when you have something to do, aren't you?" Jarlaxle asked. Veara looked at him and nodded. "Come with me." he said and Veara slipped her boots on, sliding the dagger home inside the sheath in her boot. Following him out, she walked with him to his office. "You can help me with this." he said and pulled a stool over.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. Jarlaxle grimaced.

"Requisitions. It takes a lot to feed a band this big." he said with a slight smile.

"I thought your lieutenants did this kind of thing." Veara commented as she watched him sort somethings out.

"Normally they do, but with Treya's fall, we aquired some new members and everyone is busy working getting them settled. Even Brie." he said. Veara looked confused.

"Brie?" she asked. Jarlaxle raised his head.

"The older man that showed you to your room when you first arrived? That was Brie." Jarlaxle smiled a little. "He trained myself and Zaknafein Do'Urden in Melee-Magthere. I've been meaning to have you meet Zak. You'd like him." Jarlaxle said, grinning.

"So how does this work?" Veara asked, moving the stool over to sit next to him. Jarlaxle scooted over and he was showing her how the requisitions worked when a male drow appeared through the door and flopped down the couch, swearing and crossed his arms over his chest. Jarlaxle looked up and grinned.

"Trouble at home, Zak?" Jarlaxle asked teasingly. The look the drow shot him would have killed a lesser man.

"Malice earned her name in more ways than one." he growled and looked at Veara. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Veara Treya and half-drow. Keep the _ibilith_'s to yourself." she answered. Zaknafein raised his eyebrows.

"I wasn't going to call you that." he said and rose, walking over to a cabinet.

"Isn't it a bit early to start drinking, Zak?" Jarlaxle asked worriedly as the weapons master downed half a bottle of Moonshae Whiskey. _Then_ he poured three shot glasses, one for him, one for Jarlaxle and one for Veara.

"Never too early around Malice or in Menzoberranzan." he said.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." Veara said, downed the shot and went back to the reports.

"It means it's always happy hour somewhere. She's from the surface." Jarlaxle explained to Zaknafein's confused look.

"Oh. Then amen, sister." Zak said and downed his own glass. Jarlaxle drank his a little more slowly.

"What did she do now?" he asked, watching Zaknafein pour another shot.

"She won't let me see my own daughter. Damn her anyway." he growled and slammed it back. Veara lifted her head and looked at him.

"Is she in a seperate nursery?" she asked. Zak looked at her and nodded. "There's your way in." she said and Zak looked surprised.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Maybe it was the Whiskey." Jarlaxle suggested mildly. He was ignored.

"Whatcha workin' on?" Zak asked, walking over to peer over Veara's shoulder.

"Requisitions. Jarlaxle, there are some inconsistencies here. See the money totals from the middle of last month?" she asked. Jarlaxle saw the numbers and nodded.

"Yes."

"Now look at the end total for that month," Both men peered over her shoulders. "Right? Now, take a look at the numbers we have now at the same time last month." she said. Jarlaxle's visible eye narrowed.

"You're sure about the math?" Zaknafein asked, sounding decidedly more sober than he had a few minutes ago. Veara dug under the book for a scrap of paper.

"Checked three different ways." she said. "If the log book you so very meticulously, and nicely I may add, keep is right, Jarlaxle, Bregan D'aerthe is doing the same amount of work and getting paid the same amount, but the retirement fund and food fund is getting less and less." she said. Jarlaxle's visible eye was a slit by now.

"Someone is dipping." he snarled, suddenly very angry.

"Not just dipping. Double dipping. Look at this," she said and pulled out another book. "This is the record of the allowance each of the members get. Thirty gold pieces a month, whether they served that month or not. Someone is drawing twice that, getting sixty pieces a week and shorting someone else. Whoever is doing this is also doing a pisspoor job of covering their tracks." she said and Jarlaxle nodded.

"And if there's one thing I hate, it's sloppy thievery. I obviously don't go over these quite as often as I could." he said and sat down as Zaknafein pulled a chair over.

"I remember you saying that the lieutenants are busy with the new recruits. Who usual keeps the books?" Veara asked. Jarlaxle considered for a moment.

"Jadreth, he's a lower lieutenant, good with numbers, but not a sword." Jarlaxle said, shaking his head. How had this escaped him? He had been busier than normal lately, even without worrying about Veara. Menzoberranzan was bursting with information and he was running every which way but loose to get it. Even Zak looked older and more worn than before.

"I think you should have a talk with him." Zak said and from the look on his face, it was clear he didn't mean a discussion with the man over finances. Jarlaxle nodded, smiling grimly.

"I was thinking I'm going to do more than talk with him." he said and rose. Veara looked over at Zaknafein.

"Sure as hell glad it's not me he's after." she said, rising to her feet.

"It's lunchtime. What say we pay Jadreth a visit?" Jarlaxle asked. Zaknafein grinned like a little boy.

"Sounds good. Coming, kid?" he asked, looking at Veara who grinned herself.

"Lead on."

"Hello, Jadreth." Jarlaxle said pleasently as he took a seat next to the drow equivalent of an accountant. The table cleared as Zaknafein Do'Urden, feared Weapons Master of House Do'Urden and Veara, having earned herself a reputation among Bregan D'aerthe for being a strong fighter, took seats across from the mercenary leader and his prey.

"Jarlaxle." he said, biting nervously into his salad, eyes darting around.

"I think you know why we're here, Jadreth." Jarlaxle continued, watching the fear on the man's face grow. "I think we need to talk, you, me, Zak here and Veara." he said and Jadreth gulped noticeably. "My books seem to be off in the tune of oh, about... 320 gold pieces for the past two months. Let's see, thats..." he looked at Veara and Zaknafein.

"60 pieces double pay and 50 gold pieces from both the retirement and food fund each, one month." Zak said.

"And another 60 pieces double pay and 50 gold pieces from both the retirement and food fund each, one month." Veara said, leaning forward as Zaknafein did.

"That comes out to 320 gold pieces unaccounted for, Jadreth and I trust you to keep the books properly for me. What happened?" Jarlaxle asked, though all three knew the answer well. Jadreth stuttered for a moment.

"I-He-That is.." he trailed off at Jarlaxle's impatient expression.

"I'm only going to ask this once, Jadreth. Who is stealing from Bregan D'aerthe?" Jarlaxle asked calmly. Jadreth flinched at his tone.

"I...He'll kill me!" Jadreth wailed. Veara calmly reached across and jerked the accountant towards her.

"_I'll_ kill you." she warned, giving him a shake. "Speak." she ordered.

"Tanis! Tanis Brig'Yam. He's been filching from the funds for a while now and he forced me to cover them up unless I wanted to take the blame." the accountant wailed again. Veara released him at Jarlaxle's nod and the Mercenary leader patted his shoulder.

"Excellent. Cross me again and I'll have your head." he said pleasently and the trio rose from the table. Zak was grinning.

"That was fun." he said. Jarlaxle nodded his agreement.

"Lift your mood?" he asked. Zaknafein nodded.

"I think I can at least stand to be in the compound now. Can I watch how this plays out?" he asked. Jarlaxle clapped him on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my friend." he said. They reached the weapons room and entered unannounced. As expected, Tanis was sparring with another soldier. Jarlaxle clapped his hands and the two seperated. "Tanis, a word. Vedrin, you're excused." Jarlaxle said and the younger Drow bowed, snatched a towel from a stack near the benches and left.

"I wasn't done." Tanis protested. Jarlaxle's visible eye narrowed.

"My dear fellow, you've been around long enough to know my tastes. My likes and dislikes, right?" Jarlaxle asked. Tanis nodded uncertainly.

"Yes." he said cautiously as Zaknafein and Veara moved to flank him.

"And one of my many dislikes is sloppy thievery." Jarlaxle said and noted Tanis' posture changing. He went from confused to wary, slipping into a easy defensive stance.

"I think he's nervous, Veara. What about you?" Zak asked as he noted the change as well.

"Definitely." she seconded, hands resting confidently resting on the hilts of her swords.

"Just what are you accusing me of, Jarlaxle?" Tanis demanded. Jarlaxle paused and stared at him.

"Accusing? Who said anything about accusing?" Jarlaxle asked innocently.

"Don't play with me, what are you up to?" Tanis snarled.

"I'm not up to anything." Jarlaxle said. Tanis' hand reached for his sword and Zaknafein tensed. "Besides, I think you know." he added. Tanis' eyes narrowed.

"You're playing with me." he retorted.

"Oh, I don't call stealing playing. Especially when you're stealing from your fellows and Bregan D'aerthe." he said. Tanis' eyes widened too slowly.

"I am not s-stealing from Bregan D'aerthe! I would never do such a thing!" he said, just a bit too loudly.

"Methinks the fighter doth protest too much." Zaknafein said, looking at Jarlaxle. The mercenary nodded.

"He does. Veara?" Jarlaxle asked. Veara understood what was being asked of her and appearently so did Tanis. He whirled around to meet her blades, but didn't find her there. The moment he started to turn, she dived forward in a roll, stopping herself and rising on her hands to spring to her feet, Adjatha and Celestial coming free of their scabbards as she rose.

"Bitch!" Tanis snarled and lunged. Veara's swords moved between the flats of his blades and flicked them wide open. A long step forward and her swords ran up under his ribcage, piercing his heart and lungs. Blood spewed from his mouth as he tried to cry out. With a tug Adjatha and Celestial came out and Veara cut his throat to make it a quick death.

"Tanis Brig'Yam is no more." Veara said, wiping the blood off her blades with a rag.

"And with him, House Brig'Yam," Zak remarked. "A shame." he said. Jarlaxle nodded.

"A shame indeed. He was a fine fighter. Though appearently not as clever as Veara." Jarlaxle congratulated. Veara shook her head.

"My father taught me that move. I'm not a good fighter. I'm just lucky." she said. Zak snorted.

"There's no such thing as a lucky fighter. They end up dead after a while." he said and watched her sheath her swords. "You're good, but you could use more training." Zak looked at Jarlaxle, smirking. "For a price of course." he added. Jarlaxle's visible eye narrowed playfully.

"How much are we talking?" he asked as two soldiers came in to dispose of the body and clean up the blood.

"Oh...Three agates and twenty gold." he said. Zak pursed his lips.

"I'm far more valuable than that." he replied and Jarlaxle shook his head.

"Yes, but that's all I'll offer." he countered. Veara snorted.

"Cheapskate." she said and Jarlaxle rolled his eyes.

"My dear Veara, I simply never counted on having to buy a tutor to advance your skills!" he said and Veara's green eyes narrowed. The training room was one of the few rooms in the Bregan D'aerthe that was near permantently lit and Jarlaxle could clearly see the anger on her face. She didn't say a word, merely turned on her heel and left the room. Jarlaxle watched her go with a strange look on his face.

"Tell me Jarlaxle, how do your boots taste?"

-Two hours later-

Veara sat on her bed, reading a book when a knock on the door interrupted her reading. Standing up, she padded over to the door.

"Who is it?" she called, leaning against the wall.

"Jarlaxle." came the reply and Veara frowned. She wasn't sure she wanted to be around him right now, but if she didn't want that, she might as well pack her things and return to the surface. A grimace met that thought and Veara stepped away from the wall, opening the door to see the eccentric mercenary standing there, hat in hand. "May I come in?" he asked, contrite. Veara nodded and moved to the side. Jarlaxle stepped in and plopped down into a chair, making himself comfortable by tossing a leg over one arm of the chair.

"What is it, Jarlaxle?" Veara asked, walking over to her bed and picking up her book.

"I came to apologize. I was not thinking when I spoke." he said.

"_Uln'hyrr_," Veara snapped. "You're always thinking." Jarlaxle's nod told her he accepted the accusation.

"But that comment was uncalled for and I would like to apologize for it." he said. Veara frowned, sitting on her bed.

"Why make it in the first place?" Veara asked. Jarlaxle shrugged.

"I'm not sure," the mercenary admitted. "But you could be a better fighter." he said and Veara's eyes narrowed.

"And you think Zaknafein would be the proper teacher for me?" Veara asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Jarlaxle put both feet on the floor and held his hands out wide.

"I don't know. I know he's a better fighter than I am. What would it hurt?" he asked and Veara sighed.

"All right. But don't think this means I forgive you." she said. Jarlaxle nodded, rose and opened the door. A young soldier bumped into him, then backed away in fright.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I didn't see you-" he froze in his babbling as Jarlaxle raised his hand with a smile.

"It's all right. It was merely an accident. Why were you heading for this door?" he asked, moving aside as Veara stepped forward.

"Brie said you were here, sir. House Genwa is under attack sooner than anticipated and we have troops inside who cannot get out." the young man said. Jarlaxle's visible eye widened and he glanced behind him. Veara was already wiggling into her chainmail, tugged it over her head, wincing as she pulled her hair free, leaving strands behind, tied her hair into a ponytail and belted her swords on, lacing the boots she'd stepped into. A second later she was dressed and ready to go. Jarlaxle lead her, the young soldier and a few other soldiers to meet with Brie's contingency.

"What's your name?" Veara asked. The young man bobbed his head.

"Zio, mistress. Zio Histe." he said and Veara raised her hand.

"Don't call me mistress. This your first battle?" she asked and Zio nodded.

"Yes."

"Just keep your eyes and ears open and think," she rapped him lightly on the head. "Don't just react." she said. Zio nodded as one of Jarlaxle's wizards opened a gate to the under attack house. Jarlaxle immediately started issuing silent commands, Veara and Brie taking groups of fighters in different directions to find their members. Most of Bregan D'aerthe had turned out for this and Jarlaxle was going to have a serious talk with the one in charge of the Bregan D'aerthe in this house.

-Veara-

_Find our troops and take them to the gate. Kill any of House Genwa you find and help the fighter's of House Faf'Bren_. Veara's fingers flicked.

_What of the ones Jarlaxle picked out?_ a soldier asked, popping his thumb to indicate the question.

_Find them and take them to Jarlaxle._ Veara ordered and the soldiers fanned out. Zio went with them and Veara moved silently through the house, killing a few nobles silently, before running into Brie.

_Who should take the Matron?_ Veara asked. Brie frowned.

_Let Faf'Bren's Weapons Master take the bitch. We are here for our troops only._ Brie said and Veara nodded, moving the other direction.

-Jarlaxle-

"The ones you marked, sir." Zio said and Jarlaxle, though not in the mood, smiled at the fighter's he'd marked out as exceptional.

"You have two options here. One, you die here, with your house," Jarlaxle guestured at the compound where sounds of fighting were emenating. "Or, you can join Bregan D'aerthe." he said. The four fighters all looked at each other.

Two new members of Bregan D'aerthe stepped through the portal.

-Veara-

Veara grunted as the Weapons Master of House Genwa kicked the back of her knee, bringing her to one knee. He lunged for her and Adjatha snapped up to block. Recalling Jarlaxle's words for some reason, Veara rose in a lunge, knocking the man to his back. A rage like those words inspired, was too hot for swords. Veara dropped her sword and punched the Weapons Master relentlessly. After a few vicious punches, the Weapons Master fell unconcious. Veara stood up, stumbling back and picking her longsword back up and stabbed the man in the heart. After Adjatha had worked it's magic, Veara sheathed it and started to move away when a soft gasp made her whirl around. A child, no more than four, stood in the opposite doorway. The boy child stared at her, eyes wide and Veara felt uneasiness settle in her stomach.

"What's your name, little one?" Veara asked softly, moving towards the boy. He backed away and Veara bit her lip. She knelt to his height and held her hands conspiciously away from her hilts. "What is your name?" she repeated.

"Hazren." he replied and Veara pursed her lips. She knew, as Jarlaxle had informed her before her raid on House Treya, no nobles, children or not, could live after a raid. Veara hoped like hell the child's name was just Hazren.

"Do you have a last name?" she asked and Hazren shook his head. Veara breathed a short sigh of relief. Maybe there was a chance for this child after all. "My name is Veara. I'll tell you what, you come with me and I'm going to take you to meet a friend of mine. Okay?" she asked. The little boy moved forward and Veara picked him up, hoping that maybe there was a lesser house who needed a male child.

-Two Hours Later-

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Veara snapped quietly. Bregan D'aerthe had retreated and while Jarlaxle had raised an eyebrow at Veara carrying Hazren, he hadn't said a word against it, merely tickling the boy's chin, earning a giggle and directing Veara with Hazren towards his office. The little boy was asleep on Jarlaxle's couch, covered by a blanket. Jarlaxle was sitting behind his desk, feet propped up on the stone, hands folded over his abdomen, watching the redhead with a little frown on his face.

"Veara, no nobles-"

"I know!" Veara interrupted and shot a look at Hazren, who merely turned over in his sleep. "Look, if he was of noble birth, would his name just be Hazren? All drow teach their children of noble birth their last names. Even the male children. I know that no nobles can survive, not even the children, but... Dammit, Jarlaxle, I couldn't do it. I'm just not that cold blooded." Veara said, sitting on the corner of his desk and rubbing her face with one hand.

"Who will take the child, then? He cannot stay here, where there is no one to raise him. Brie cannot chase after a child. He's spry, but not that much anymore. He cannot stay in the compound, a mercenary band is no place for a child, even if he grows to be an excellent fighter, mage or cleric." Jarlaxle said and Veara sighed.

"I don't know, Jarlaxle. I just... I have a feeling about him. He's different. Maybe..." Veara paused in her thinking and grinned. "Does he look anything like me?" Veara asked and Jarlaxle's brow knotted.

"What does..." he stopped as he looked between the little boy and Veara. "You want to send him to the surface. To your parents." Jarlaxle said, guessing at her intent. Veara nodded and Jarlaxle's hands raised to his lips.

"Think it'll work?" Veara asked. Jarlaxle sighed and shrugged.

"I don't see any reason why it wouldn't. Would they be willing?" he asked.

"Can't see why not. Mom's always wanted a grandchild." Veara grinned and Jarlaxle rolled his eyes.

"I'll get one of my wizards to send you to your parents house with the boy and then a return spell." Jarlaxle said and motioned. A slab of stone opened and a wizard stepped out. He cast a spell to take Veara and Hazren to the surface, then enchanted a ring to bring her back.

"Hazren. Wake up." Veara said softly, shaking the boy gently. "Wake up, sweetheart." she said and the boy sighed in his sleep. Veara rolled her eyes and scooped the boy up. "I'll be back soon." she said and stepped through the portal.

-Veara's Home-

Veara, settling the boy in one arm, opened the door to her parent's house and stepped inside. Braneth froze when he saw Veara with the boy in her arms.

"It's not what you think. He's a survivor of a raid and we can't have him with us. I have nowhere else to put him. He's too young for another House to take him." she said, speaking in common and laying the boy on the couch, covering him with a blanket.

"So you want us to take him and raise him?" Braneth asked as Shere walked into the room.

"Please. It's either that or he's killed." Veara said, wincing at the thought. Shere looked at her daughter, saw the wince and understood her daughter's predicament.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Hazren."

"Can you be here when he wakes up?" Shere asked and Veara glanced down at an unremarkable gold band. It was warm with the enchantment and she knew it wouldn't last long.

"No, I can't. Not and return with any expediancy." she said. Kneeling next to the couch, Veara ruffled the child's hair and the boy woke up enough to smile at seeing her. "Hi, Hazren. Remember me, Veara?" she asked, speaking in Drow. The boy nodded, sitting up. "Good. Now, these are my parents. No, no, it's okay, it's okay." Veara said as the boy cringed away from Braneth. Understanding that his Weanmother likely told him horrible tales of surface elves, Braneth beat a hasty retreat. "That male was my father. He's a good guy. The man in the room in your house, was he your sire?" Veara asked and the boy nodded. Shere watched as Veara talked with Hazren, calming and reassuring him. "Was he good to you?"

"Yes." the boy replied hesitatingly. Veara smiled a warm smile and the boy relaxed.

"Well then, he may look scary but he's very nice. Probably like your sire." Veara said and the boys eyes brightened. "The woman? She is my mother. She raised me." Veara said and Hazren looked confused.

"But Matron's don't raise their children..." he said, looking at Veara.

"No, Shere isn't a Matron. She's my mother. Like your weanmother, only she raised me from birth. She and Braneth, my sire, are going to be looking after you." she said and Hazren looked at Veara.

"Why not you?" he asked and Shere's eyes flickered to her daughter sharply. There was an unusual expression on Veara's face, something like sadness and relief all at the same time.

"Well, you remember the man in the funny hat? Who tickled your chin?" she asked. Hazren smiled.

"I liked him."

"So do I, but you see, we fight for people who need help and that's not a good place for a boy to raised. My mother and father are good people, and I'll be stopping in from time to time, okay?" Veara said and Hazren nodded. He hopped down to stand next to Veara, who picked him up and hugged him. "You pay attention, okay? And learn a few words in Common, 'kay?" she said, smiling. Hazren nodded and Veara set him down. He walked over to Shere and bowed a little.

"Pleased to meet you." he said and Shere smiled, bowing back.

"Pleased to meet you." she replied and Hazren ran forward to hug her legs. Veara smiled, walked forward and kissed her mother's cheek, ruffled the boys hair and called a farewell to her father and slipped out the door.

Standing in the freezing cold, Veara blamed the unhelpful tears on the cold and wiped them away, twisting her ring to activate the spell.

-Bregan D'aerthe-

Veara landed in Jarlaxle's office and Jarlaxle caught the little bit of redness in her eyes, but she was brisk and business-like.

"Did we lose any soldiers?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his desk. Jarlaxle shook his head.

"None. I take it your parents went for it?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. Veara nodded and pulled Adjatha to start cleaning the blade.

"Yeah, he'll be in good hands. Why did Faf'Bren attack too soon?" she asked, paying close attention to a bit of stubborn dried blood. Jarlaxle scowled, an expression that was unusual on the normally cheerful Mercenary's face.

"We're about to find out." he said as the unfortunate soldier was herded into the room. Veara went back to cleaning her sword, in full view of the soldier. He swallowed, recalling the tale of Tanis Brig'Yam. "May I ask why the troops of Bregan D'aerthe, were not recalled from House Genwa when the attack started?" Jarlaxle asked, linking his fingers together and resting his elbows on the desk.

"We were not aware of the attack. Our spies had reported the all clear to remain." Jurst replied defensively. Jarlaxle leaned back in his chair.

"I have it on good authority that you were given the signal to clear out. Why do you tell me something different?" Jarlaxle asked, staring hard at Jurst.

"Who told you not to go?" Veara asked, standing up and casully spinning the blade in her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replied. Veara swatted the back of his knee with the flat of her blade. Jurst yelped, but didn't say anything.

"Who told you not to go?" Veara repeated, standing infront of him. Jurst shook his head. Jarlaxle looked to Veara.

"It may take a more praticed hand to get what we need." Jarlaxle said. Veara looked at him and shook her head.

"I have to learn sometime." she said and smiled nastily at Jurst, who swallowed anxiously. "Might as well be with him..." she said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder, who flinched away.

"Try not to leave a mark." Jarlaxle said. Veara grinned wickedly and pushed Jurst through the doorway, protesting all the way.

-Interrogation Room-

Veara sat infront of Jurst, who was tied down into a chair, on the table, playing with a small dagger.

"So, start from the beginning. Who sent you to Bregan D'aerthe?" Veara questioned, cleaning her fingernails with the dagger.

"No one. Jarlaxle picked me out from-Ah!" he yelped as Veara kicked him hard in the knee, hard heel shattering his kneecap.

"Try again." she said as Jurst groaned in pain.

"Jarlaxle picked me out, I tell you!" Jurst replied when he could speak. Veara rolled her eyes and shattered the other kneecap. Jurst yelled out and Veara rose from the table, walking around the chair to lean on it's right side.

"Where did you come from?" Veara whispered in his ear, edge of her dagger resting against the point. Jurst, through his pain, felt the edge of the knife.

"You won't do anything like that. Jarlaxle said don't leave a mark..." he gasped. Veara grinned.

"He said _try_ not to leave a mark," Veara's dagger cut into the flesh of the ear. "Didn't say don't." she said and Jurst screamed as she pressed the dagger down...

-Half-Hour Later-

"He was very helpful," Veara said, cleaning her dagger carefully. "And the ear should be fixable. The clerics are working on it now." she said and Jarlaxle shook his head.

"Perhaps I should have said _don't_ leave a mark." Jarlaxle said. Veara shrugged.

"It worked, didn't it? I'll get better with time I suppose." she said. "But why would House Faf'Bren try and sabatoge it's own raid?" Veara asked. Jarlaxle shook his head.

"They're trying to start a war for some reason." Jarlaxle shook his head.

"They must know it's no good. Bregan D'aerthe is too valuable to destroy." Veara said. Jarlaxle snorted.

"Appearently they missed that lesson. We can't openly move against them, it would be disasterous for us." he said. "No, we'll handle this the way we handle everything," he said and Veara's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what he meant by that.

"How?"

"With patience, intelligence and the upper hand." Jarlaxle leaned back in his chair and Veara looked at him for a long moment.

"You want to use the boy." Veara said flatly. Jarlaxle shook his head.

"No, he's not old enough. You, on the other hand..." he grinned, eyeing her. Veara crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I would have to go to Triel and she knows I'm not a member of House Genwa. Besides, I don't think she'd be too inclined to help us." she said.

"What makes you think you'd have to look like you?" Jarlaxle asked with a grin. "We do have wizards after all. And you play the part of a priestess of Lolth so very well..." he trailed off.

"Jarlaxle, what makes you think I want to do this?" Veara asked, but the faint smile tugging at her lips told him all he wanted to know.

"For me?" he asked, batting his eyelashes. Veara laughed, leaned over the desk and pecked him on the cheek.

"Only if I get paid properly." she said and sauntered out of the room. Jarlaxle sat back and laughed.

TBC

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry this took so long! I got caught up in Star Wars and then swamped with College. Anyway, here's the 4th chapter. Truth be told I'm not really... in love with the last part of this fic. I mean, I think it's good, but I don't really like it all that much. I wasn't in that great of a mood when I wrote it. Please tell me what you think of it. You should be able to tell where I think it goes wonky. Enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: Anything that isn't recongizable as R.A. Salvatore's is mine.

**444444444444444444**

Two hours after the wizards hustled Veara off, a figure appeared in Jarlaxle's office. Snow white hair was parted to right side to fall charmingly over her left eye, a slender, ebony colored body was flattered by flowing robes with a spider brooch decorating the strip of cloth running from the bust to her hips, showing a finely toned stomach and abdomen. Jarlaxle smiled appreciatively as he took in the fine form and he nearly fell out of his chair as the ruby red eyes flickered to a familiar, glittering green and back again.

"Like?" Veara asked, spreading her arms wide and turning in a slow circle. Jarlaxle nodded when she turned back to face him.

"Very much. You certainly do make a stunning drow." he said and Veara's eyes narrowed playfully.

"And I wasn't stunning before?" she asked and Jarlaxle danced backwards.

"Of course you were! But you do look stunning like this." he said. The look Veara gave him clearly said she didn't believe him.

"Right. Anyway, think this will convince Triel?" Veara asked, sitting on his desk.

"Provided you play the part correctly." Jarlaxle said, looking her over.

"And how, exactly, should I play it?" Veara asked curiously. Jarlaxle shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"How well do you play powerful, outraged priestess?" he asked and Veara crossed her arms, elegantly arching a white eyebrow. Jarlaxle clapped his hands. "Masterful! Simply marvelous!" he congratulated and Veara rolled her red eyes.

"Get off it." she snapped, but a little smile was playing around her lips. "What do we tell her?" Veara said, sitting elegantly on the plain stool beside Jarlaxle's desk. He eyed her for a moment as he formulated a plan.

"Tell her you were staying with relatives in Ched Nasad. That you were sent there for training and that you didn't find out about the attack until you came back and the compound was empty." Jarlaxle said and Veara nodded.

"Seems plausible enough, but wouldn't there have been guards watching the compound?" Veara asked, crossing her legs. Jarlaxle swallowed as he tried not to stare at those very shapely legs.

"It won't matter." he said. Veara looked concerned, but she decided to trust his judgement.

**Tier Breche**

Veara, magicked to look like a drow priestess of House Genwa, marched for the doors of Tier Breche, flanked with two female guards, members of Bregan D'aerthe, all dressed with the insignia of House Genwa. Veara felt her stomach do flips as she approached the doors, but she trusted that Jarlaxle's plan would work.

"What is your business here?" one guard, a male, asked.

"I owe you know explanination, _waela rivvil_! Open the doors!" Veara snarled, her hand landing on Jeral's mace. As it had when the younger Treya was a favored of Lolth, as the scout had described, the mace glowed a brilliant purple, signifying Veara's favor with the Spider Queen. The male guards hurriedly opened the doors, for neither one wanted to be on the opposite end of a priestess clearly in the favor of the Spider Queen. Veara, flanked by the female guards, swept through the Academy to Triel's office.

"Who are you?" the woman, Triel's second in command, demanded when Veara demanded to see Triel.

"Kal'she Genwa, Third Daughter of Matron Elzix Genwa. I have a grievance against House Faf'Bren for the destruction of my House." Veara said imperiously. The woman, a Mistress of Arach-Tinilith, eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't recall you being trained here." she said, eyeing Veara's robes.

"I was sent to stay with relatives in Ched Nasad and recieved my training there. Would you like a test?" Veara asked, her voice dangerously calm even as she hoped that the woman wouldn't call her on her bluff. The female had no chance to respond as Triel came out of her office.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Veara repeated her story and Triel's eyes narrowed.

"I did not know that Matron Genwa had a third daughter." Triel said and Veara clamped down on her fear, knowing that Triel would be able to see it.

"I was sent away to Ched Nasad for training when I was young. My mother had other concerns in putting my eldest sister in her place." Veara said, hoping the bald-faced lie would work. It did, if just barely.

"Come in, leave your guards outside." Triel said and Veara motioned for the guards to stay outside, where they took up guarding positions.

**444444444444444444444444444**

Jarlaxle looked up as a familiar figure appeared in the door. Veara, back to her green eyes while the rest of her body remained dressed a priestess of Lolth and the illusion of a drow, walked in, sat down on the couch and pulled her slippers off, sighing as she wiggled her toes freely.

"Well, how did it go? Did she buy it?" Jarlaxle asked, getting up and walking over to sit on the edge of the desk facing the couch.

"Yes and no. Yes, she bought it, and no, there will be no reprisal's against Faf'Bren. Triel wouldn't tell me why." Veara said, trying to adjust her robes to a more comfortable position, then she jumped to her feet, restless and uncomfortable. "How the hell do they wear these damned things?" Veara demanded crossly. "Then she, politely mind you, suggested that I return to Ched Nasad and never set foot in Menzoberranzan again. We were escorted out of the city by two high-priestesses." Veara said, releasing her long white hair from the elaborate headpiece that had been put in right before she had left the compound to go to Tier Breche. Running a hand through her thick, at the moment white, hair, Veara blew an irritated sigh.

"That's strange. You were escorted out of the city?" Jarlaxle asked. Veara nodded, looking even more uncomfortable now.

"Yes. I don't feel right. Jarlaxle, can you get me out of this spell now?" Veara asked, her face screwing up in a look of confused discomfort. Jarlaxle clapped his hands and the dispelling enchantment of one of his rings removed the alteration spell on Veara. For a moment, she looked relieved, then she started writhing like the robes themselves were uncomfortable.

"Perhaps you should return to your quarters and change." Jarlaxle said worriedly. Veara was about to do that when she cried out in pained surprise. Jarlaxle pulled his cape off the rack he kept it on and wrapped it around Veara when she started pulling the robes off. Only after they landed in a heap on the floor and she had stepped away from them did her pain ease. Jarlaxle's arms were wrapped around her, supporting her on her suddenly weak legs. He scooped her up easily and carried her over to the couch and set her down, still wrapped in his cape. He turned to deal with the robes when they burst into flames. Jarlaxle reeled back in surprise as the robes burned to nothing, while the mace that Veara had carried on her belt, the one she'd taken from her little sister, glowed brightly. "How enchanted is that mace?" Jarlaxle demanded incredously.

"I don't know. Thank you." Veara said, the cape wrapped tightly around her. Jarlaxle nodded.

"You're welcome. I'll send someone to fetch you fresh clothing." he said. A second later, Brie appeared. He looked at Veara, looking at the woman wrapped in Jarlaxle's cape, then noticed the burned mark on the floor with the mace sitting in the middle of it.

"Jeral's mace." Brie said. Jarlaxle nodded.

"Would you please be so kind as to get Veara some fresh clothes? She's... Not properly dressed at the moment." Jarlaxle said and Brie nodded, walking out of the door. Jarlaxle walked to the couch and sat next to Veara.

"I remember that enchantment now. Father added it around the time Jeral left for the Underdark. Anyone who wasn't Jeral could only hold the mace for so long before it began to kill them from the outside. I think the reason it didn't work right away for me was because I was her sister. It took a bit for the magic to read that I wasn't my sister. Long enough that I could pull off the ruse." Veara said and there was something tired in her voice.

"Do you miss her?" Jarlaxle asked. Veara blew a sigh and leaned against Jarlaxle. Instinctively, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"It's weird. I do, actually. I couldn't stand Jeral when we were growing up and even as a trained fighter, who knows the value of a good cleric, I couldn't stand her." Veara's head rested on Jarlaxle's shoulder. "I do miss her a bit. More than a bit actually." Veara said. Jarlaxle sighed again and was about to reply when Brie appeared with her clothing. Veara's eyes were closed, so she didn't see him come in, but Jarlaxle did and Brie silently laid her clothes on the desk and left. "Brie didn't say anything." Veara said and Jarlaxle nodded.

"He's good like that." Jarlaxle said and Veara fell silent again. It didn't take long for Jarlaxle to realize that Veara had fallen asleep. He considered the predicament that he was in. If any of his soldiers were to walk in, they would see that their leader had this woman, dressed only in his cape, sitting on his couch, his arm around her shoulders and she was asleep. That could be bad. Though it would confirm the many, many rumors floating around about them. Jarlaxle, using his many magic abilities, informed his lieutenants that he did not want to be disturbed for a while and sealed the doors and entrances to his office. Then, feeling secure in his position, his head lolled against the back of the couch and let sleep steal over his body.

For the first time in a long while, Jarlaxle slept without nightmares.

**44444444444444444444**

Veara stirred a while later to find herself alone in Jarlaxle's office, still wrapped in his cape. Her clothes were sitting on the arm of the couch she was stretched out on. Getting up, Veara pulled the pants out of the pile and tugged them on under the cape and silently thanked Brie for grabbing a vest, much like Jarlaxle wore. She pulled it on, under the cape as well, and buttoned it. Thankfully the vest was made big enough to cover everything. When she was dressed, she pulled Jarlaxle's cape off and returned it to the rack where it had hung before he pulled it off to wrap around her. Veara noticed a pair of her boots were sitting in front of Jarlaxle's desk. He must have brought them in for her. She walked over and pulled the stockings inside the boots on and then slipped the boots on, strapping them on. She checked the sheaths and saw that Jarlaxle had put knives in there. Feeling a bit better with her own clothes and weapons on, Veara slipped through the door to walk through the compound to her own room. She ignored the stares of the soldiers, who had obviously seen her come out of Jarlaxle's office in clothes different than what she had been wearing.

"Mistress?" a commoner soldier asked. Veara turned, the kind of open expression she'd seen Jarlaxle have on his face when talking with his soldiers. "Are you..." he flushed as he considered the question. "We would like to know if you and Jarlaxle are involved." he asked, obviously waiting for Veara to lash out. Veara was silent however, as she considered the question.

"Truthfully, I don't know." Veara said, then grinned and clapped the soldier on the shoulder. "But I intend to find out." she said and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before continuing on. She reached her room and walked in to find Jarlaxle peering curiously at her jewelry box, sitting on the table in her room. "What are you doing?" Veara asked, closing the door behind her. Jarlaxle jumped guiltily.

"Just curious as to how it works." he said innocently, leaning back in his chair. The look that Veara shot him said she didn't believe him for a second.

"I'm the only one who can open it." Veara said and turned the box, pulling it closer to her. She ran her hand over the lock and it clicked audibly. Veara opened it, removed the necklace she was after and turned it so Jarlaxle could see. He reached for an item and Veara slapped his hand. "No touching." she said and there was clear amusement in her tone as she saw his eyes glitter at some of the obviously magical items within.

"Why not? Surely you can't use all of these items. Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" Jarlaxle asked, leaning back in his chair. He tucked his hands into his pockets, as if to contain the urge to reach out and snatch one of those tempting items.

"Did yours?" Veara asked pointedly as she closed the box and set it back where it belonged. Jarlaxle shrugged.

"True enough." he replied, then rose. "I sent a spy into Faf'Bren, to see what could be discerned. I think you might find it interesting." he said and motioned for her to follow him. Veara belted her swords on as she went and snatched a piece of fruit as she went. Jarlaxle glanced back and raised an eyebrow to see her settling her swords on their belt while she held a piece of fruit clenched in her mouth. She held onto the fruit as she bit down and Jarlaxle's eyes widened. Veara had taken a large bite out of the fruit and he swallowed.

"Something wrong?" Veara asked, after she had swallowed. Jarlaxle cleared his throat quickly and shook his head.

"Oh, no. Nothing." he said and continued to lead her to his office. They walked in and all eyes landed curiously on Veara, who was spending quite a bit of time with Jarlaxle these days, she heard one mutter in Drow. She ignored him and sat on the corner of his desk, still eating.

"Can you not wait until after the meeting, at the proper time?" a lieutenant snarled. Veara smiled calmly.

"I have not had anything to eat since last night. Could you wait?" she replied and fell silent as did everyone else when Jarlaxle began to speak.

"The unannounced attack of House Faf'Bren on House Genwa nearly cost us the loss of many good soldier's lives and I find that unacceptable. Veara's efforts to learn the reasons behind the sudden attack were unsuccessful. Triel Baenre would not reveal reasons why the Academy will not allow reprisal's against Genwa to Veara and the Baenre daughter politely suggested she return to where she came from and never set foot in Menzoberranzan again. Faf'Bren has also tried to initiate a war against us. I would prefer not to. We do not need this now and ever has House Faf'Bren been a good client to us. We must find out what has changed. To this end, I have sent a spy into Faf'Bren. He has come back with this report." Jarlaxle motioned the spy forward and Veara moved aside to allow him center stage for his report.

"There has been an upheavel in Faf'Bren. The former, deceased and deposed, Matron has been replaced by an ambitious High Priestess who wishes to rise in the ranks of Menzoberranzan. She believe's that if she can do this, then Faf'Bren will eliminate House Baenre and it's minor houses." the spy said. Jarlaxle, who had heard this news already, watched for reactions. Veara was obviously thinking, staring into space and chewing on her lips. His lieutenants, Brie included, were talking quietly among themselves.

"Could this be a plot of Triel's?" one lieutenant asked suddenly. Jarlaxle regarded him for a moment

"I wouldn't put it past her." Jarlaxle returned.

"With all due respect," Veara said in the direction of the lieutenant. "That just doesn't seem like Triel at all. She's conniving and schemeing, as all in Menzoberranzan are, but she seems more patient and loyal than someone who would plot to replace her mother." Veara said. Jarlaxle nodded.

"I do not think this is a plan of Triel's. She is ultimately loyal to her mother. Do you know who this new Matron is?" Jarlaxle asked of the spy, who shook his head.

"All the commands seem to be coming through the Weapons Master and Patron of the House, a Drow named Xerxes." the spy said and Veara noticed how twitchy the spy was. His breathing was quicker than normal, his hands were clenching the front of Jarlaxle's desk as if the spy was using the pain from his grip to hold something in. His eyes darted from face to face and he was quietly sweating. Worst spy ever, Veara thought silently.

"What's wrong with you? You like you're about to-" she was interrupted by the spy suddenly running through the door of Jarlaxle's office.

"Go." was all Jarlaxle had to say and Veara spun around the other lieutenants and through the door. She caught the edge of the spy's _piwafi_ cloak fluttering around the corner. Veara murmured a word and the necklace of Cheetah Speed activated and the fighter ran faster than she normally did. She caught up with the spy right as the enchantment ran out. She leaned forward and grabbed hold of the cloak, yanking the spy back. He stumbled and fell onto his back. Veara grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. She murmured a spell and he fell into a deep sleep and she hoisted him over her shoulder. She carried him back to Jarlaxle's office and set him down on his feet so Jarlaxle could tie his hands and feet. Then Veara slapped the spy hard across the face and the man snapped awake and tried to jerk away, but Jarlaxle had a dagger pressed against his throat.

"Normally, we use mole's to our own advantage. However, we handle spies in an entirely different method." Jarlaxle said and looked to Veara. "What method would you like?" Jarlaxle asked.

"Death or extreme pain?" Veara asked. Jarlaxle smiled slightly.

"How about extreme pain with death being the final goal?" Jarlaxle suggested and Veara smiled at him.

"You read my mind." Veara said and motioned for the lieutants to step back. Out came Celestial Fury with it gently curved blade, perfect for slicing. Veara spun the blade a few times and sliced a diagnal cut across the spies belly. He yelled in pain and Veara repeated the cut in the opposite direction, placing an X on the belly.

"Who are you working for?" Jarlaxle asked as Veara pulled out Adjatha.

"I don't have to tell you." he said and Adjatha sliced into his calf. The spy yelped in pain.

"You can still be healed. Who are you working for and why did you betray Bregan D'aerthe?" Jarlaxle asked and Veara paused.

"Jarlaxle, isn't this one of the ones you picked out from House Genwa?" Veara asked suddenly. Jarlaxle raised the spy's face and nodded.

"It is. Kort." he said and 'tsk'ed. "Who planted you in Genwa? Who wants to bring down Bregan D'aerthe?" Jarlaxle demanded and Kort stared back at him impassively. Veara sheathed her swords.

"Jarlaxle, may I speak with you?" Veara asked. Jarlaxle nodded and moved off to the side with her. "I think we may have to try a different method with this one. He's obviously loyal to someone and I would very dearly love to know who sent him to spy on us. We can't force the information out of him with threats and pain. I suggest we try another method." Veara said.

"What would you suggest?"

**4444444444444444**

Kort screamed, high and loud, as he was dangled over the Clawrift. Veara was holding onto his cloak. He was tied into a chair and didn't know that he was securely, if with quite a bit of slack, tied inside the caves of Bregan D'aerthe by a good, thick rope that was guarnteed to hold his weight.

"The only thing holding you up right now, Kort, is me with your cloak. Are you going to tell me who planted you in Genwa, or am I going to have to drop you?" Veara asked casually. Kort remained silent and Veara let him slip forward and he gave a short scream.

"Okay, okay! Ilandra Bren! The current Matron Mother set me up into House Genwa and paid Jurst to give the Bregan D'aerthe soldiers the all clear, hoping they'd be killed in the ensuing massacre and you would be weakened." he explained hurriedly.

"Why does she want us gone?" Jarlaxle demanded, suddenly very, very angry.

"She has nothing against Bregan D'aerthe proper. She has a grudge against you, Jarlaxle." he said and Jarlaxle's sudden anger cooled considerably.

"Did she mention what type of grudge?" Jarlaxle asked. Kort stammered and Veara let the cloak slip a bit.

"She hates you! For sleeping with her and leaving her! She thinks you and all of Bregan D'aerthe must be punished!" Kort said and Veara stared at Jarlaxle.

"Really?" she said, watching Jarlaxle. "She thinks this why?" Veara asked, ignoring the most obvious portion of his response.

"Because the majority of Bregan D'aerthe is male. She also thinks the females are fools for having joined the band in the first place." Kort said. Veara's lips twisted and Jarlaxle knew that look. She was thinking. Hard.

"Tell me something, Kort. If could prove that Jarlaxle had been properly... Punished, would that appease your Matron?" Veara asked, eyeing Jarlaxle with a look he wholly disapproved of.

"I think it would." he said. Veara nodded and released his _piwafi_. Kort screamed as he dropped. His drop and scream, however, came up short when he hit the end of the rope.

"What do you have in mind?" Jarlaxle asked, motioning for the guards to retrieve the whimpering spy.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Veara replied. Jarlaxle shifted his eyepatch, covering his uneasiness.

"Why does that not reassure me?" he muttered to himself.

**44444444444**

"Excuse me?"

Jarlaxle gaped, openly, at Veara's brazenness. She was face-to-face with Triel just outside the city in the usual meeting place for the eldest daughter of House Baenre and the leader of Bregan D'aerthe. The half-drow rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"I need to know if Jarlaxle really is your brother. I have a feeling, but I need confirmation for this idea I have." Veara said. Triel's eyes, wide for the moment, narrowed immediately.

"What plan?" she asked suspiciously.

"First I need to know if Jarlaxle really is your brother." Veara said stubbornly. Jarlaxle, though he hid it well, in his heart was petrified his elder sister would kill this brazen Drowling. Instead Triel surprised him by laughing.

"Yes, this reprobate is my younger brother. Why?" Triel asked, genuinely curious. Jarlaxle's uncovered eye narrowed. Triel was in a curious mood today.

"Faf'Bren's new Matron Mother Ilandra Bren had a fling with Jarlaxle," Veara gestured at the mercenary who avoided Triel's gaze by studying the wall with great interest. "Not that long ago, I'm assuming. Right?" Veara asked pointedly, knowing Jarlaxle was listening.

"Not long before you arrived." he said. Veara nodded sharply.

"A month ago then. Faf'Bren's ultimate goal however, is not just the destruction of Jarlaxle and Bregan D'aerthe, but to take the position of First House." Veara said. Triel's eyes narrowed again.

"What did you have in mind?" Triel asked.

"If I, accidently mind you, let it slip that Jarlaxle was, even from a different father than Matron Baenre's other children, a son of Matron Baenre and that she might be pregnant from the fling-" Jarlaxle cleared his throat to politely interrupt the conversation.

"We used a protection spell." he said. Veara snorted dismissively and while Jarlaxle knew it was mostly an act for Triel, he sensed an underlying anger and irritation with him.

"Spell's fail. Anyway, even if we can make her _believe_ it happened, then Faf'Bren could be brought under the control of House Baenre and a young Priestess from the house would be given her own House to rule." Veara suggested and Jarlaxle glanced at Triel, watching the wheels turn in that one's head.

"And when Bren finds out she is not pregnant?" Triel asked and Veara gave a shark's grin.

"Then the Baenre priestess would already be in power and Bren could be removed quite easily. It would spare an unnecessary war between Faf'Bren and Bregan D'aerthe, while adding to House Baenre's reach and remove a low-level priestess to make room for another to rise." Veara said and Jarlaxle hid a grin. It was an excellent plan for being made on the fly. He knew it had been made up as Veara went on in this mad proposal to Triel, because the idea was simply too fantastic to not have been made up.

"It is an interesting notion. Matron Baenre will have to agree to it." Triel said, nodding slowly. Veara nodded respectfully.

"As in all things. From all reports, Ilandra Bren is a high-level priestess and in the favor of Lolth. She and her house would be a fine addition to House Baenre, to bring further glory to Lady Lolth." Veara said. Jarlaxle glanced at her and made a mental note to mention to her to watch the overplaying. She could ruin a delicate deal if she wasn't careful.

"I could almost believe that you are trying to manipulate me." Triel said wryly and Jarlaxle noted with a hint of pride that Veara did not flinch. "But, I am in too fine a mood to be furious, for the moment." Triel added darkly. Then, disturbingly and causing both mercenaries to reach for their weapons, Triel smiled. "I will take this to Matron Baenre and report to you. Can you hold off the war until I can give you Matron Baenre's answer?" Triel asked and Jarlaxle bowed low.

"We will do all we can," he glanced up and winked pleasently. "Elder sister." he said. Again Triel startled them by laughing. She turned and walked away, hips almost, _almost_ swishing back and forth.

"That was truly disturbing." Jarlaxle said. Veara nodded.

"I'd ask if Drow women had menstrual cycles, but that's a stupid question, seeing as my mother is Drow. I think Triel's..." Veara trailed off and started laughing. Jarlaxle raised an eyebrow, enjoying the look in the sparkling green eyes.

"What?" he asked curiously. Veara clapped his shoulder.

"You're going to be an uncle, Jarlaxle."

**444444444444444**

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I guess the reason I'm cranking them out now is because I know I won't be able to when I go back to school next week. But honestly, I'm looking forward to it. I enjoy the atmosphere and the challenge of the classes. It also doesn't hurt that I'll get to see the guy I like again.

Disclaimer: Anything that is remotely recongizable as belonging to R.A. Salvatore doesn't belong to me. Everything else is mine.

**5555555555**

"An uncle?" Jarlaxle asked as they walked back to Bregan D'aerthe's compound. Veara nodded, walking around a large stone. Jarlaxle shook his head, unsure of why any male would want to bed Triel. But then, this was Menzoberranzan. More importantly, this was Drow society, a place where Males had only a sliver of respect from the females and that vanished the moment one of them found you even a bit attractive. Of all the things Jarlaxle hated about Drow society, that was one thing he hated most. Jarlaxle made it a habit to never take a lover unless they were old enough and able to consent.

"I feel bad for the unsuspecting father." Veara said, as if she could hear his thoughts. Not that it was that difficult. When it came to these things, the Mercenary had a horrible habit of showing his emotions. "Are men even alerted to the fact that they have children?" Veara asked, pausing at the edge of the Clawrift.

"Not unless they are in the House themselves." Jarlaxle said and eyed Veara for a moment. "Are you still unable to use the magic your heritage provides?" he asked. Veara shrugged.

"I can use the minor spells, like say healing or other things from my Father's side of the family. Mother's is a bit more... elusive." Veara said, avoiding a clear answer. Jarlaxle shook his head. Perhaps it was time for a lesson.

"Try to conjure a globe of darkness." Jarlaxle said firmly, leaving no room for arguments, even from this one. Veara shifted uncomfortably, then she closed her eyes and concentrated. For one brief moment, the space between them grew several shades darker, but Veara gasped for breath and it vanished.

"I've been trying. It's the best I can do." Veara said, shrugging. Jarlaxle wasn't done yet.

"Try levitating." he said, again using the firm tone. Veara shot him an ugly look, but Jarlaxle narrowed his eye. Again she closed her eyes and lifted several inches off the ground. Levitation, it seemed, was much easier for her than conjuring the globe of darkness. Of course, that didn't mean she knew how to land. Veara grunted as she hit the floor and a puff of dust rose. Jarlaxle hid his snicker well.

"I know you're laughing at me." Veara said, somewhere between hurt and mocking. Jarlaxle calmed and held out his hand to her. Veara rose on her own, ignoring his offer of help.

"So, levitation is easier." Jarlaxle said musingly and offered her his arm. Veara took it, only because she had to. The fighter concentrated on the area ahead of them, doing her best not to look down. "Why do you think you have so much trouble conjuring darkness?" Jarlaxle asked and Veara waited until they had set down before she answered.

"Not sure." she said shortly, in common. Jarlaxle felt a surge of frustration.

"Do not do that." he said as shortly. Veara turned and glared.

"Do not do what?" she asked innocently, while loading the question with hostility. Jarlaxle pulled her into the training salle and closed the door behind them.

"Do not pull away from me simply because you're angry with me. If you're angry, do something about it! Get mad, punch something, break something! Just don't pull away from me." Jarlaxle said. Veara stared back at him impassively, but he could see anger clearly in those green eyes. Oh, but she was furious with him!

"I don't know what you mean." Veara said calmly, watching as he removed his cape and hat. Veara's eyes narrowed as he drew two daggers from his wrist sheath. They flicked into longswords and they started to circle each other. Veara drew her own swords, watching him cautiously.

"Anger needs an outlet, Veara." Jarlaxle said and lunged. Veara parried and sliced at where Jarlaxle's leg would have been. The mercenary leader came in close, spinning his swords in a fast pattern. Veara's watched the pattern, dancing backwards and parrying any lunges he made. Suddenly Jarlaxle broke his spinning pattern and thrust forward. Veara skittered to the side and dove in low. Jarlaxle slapped the blades away and sliced downwards. Veara fell into a tumble and rolled sideways, out of the reach of his blades. Her anger flared then and she made a sloppy lunge that Jarlaxle easily parried and the flat of his blade swatted her backside as she stumbled. Veara turned and an ugly snarl twisted her lips. Something cold entered her eyes and she began a methodical attack. Jarlaxle parried and thrust, only to have a long slice appear in his vest. He narrowed his eyes.

"This is why I pull away." was all Veara would say and their dance began again. Veara stalked closer and began to spin on her feet. Jarlaxle had seen her use this attack before, the first time she'd auditioned. As he'd suspected, when the spinning stopped she had her katanna close to her body and her longsword was aimed for his blades. Jarlaxle turned the tables and dropped low. Veara, having seen the move, tried to skip backwards, but, embarassingly, she tripped on her own feet and landed hard on her backside. Jarlaxle grinned at her and Veara, feeling foolish, stuck her tongue out at him. Jarlaxle blinked in confusion and before he could ask, Veara had tackled him to the ground. Jarlaxle grunted as he landed flat on his back. As the pair wrestled, the door opened as two soldiers started to walk in. However, they caught the scene and decided they'd rather not stick around. Neither combatant heard them or the door. Finally, with the aid of a fist to kidneys, Veara pinned a panting Jarlaxle underneath her.

"Well, I hadn't anticipated this." Jarlaxle said with a wink. Veara paused, looked at their positions and started to laugh. She released her hold on his wrists above his head and settled back on his thighs, laughing. Jarlaxle couldn't help laughing himself. Finally the red head laughed herself out and that sparkle returned to her eyes.

"Truce?" she offered. Jarlaxle sat up and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Truce." he said. Veara blinked and got to her feet. Jarlaxle was afraid he'd over stepped his boundaries, but she only offered him a hand up. Jarlaxle frowned, half expecting some other reaction from her. Anger, annoyance, something. "Aren't you annoyed?" Jarlaxle asked curiously. Veara only regarded him the same way.

"Annoyed about what?" she asked calmly. It was true calm this time, not a forced calm to hide the extent of her anger.

"That I kissed you." Jarlaxle explained. Veara smiled shyly and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Why would I be annoyed about that?" she said and there was a girlishly pleased note in her voice. Jarlaxle's brow crinkled as he stared at her. Out of all the women that Jarlaxle had met over the years, Veara had to be the strangest of them. Or maybe it was because she wasn't like Drow women. Jarlaxle shook his head. It was getting late. "We can pick up the plan tomorrow." Veara yawned.

"It's close to midnight." Jarlaxle confirmed, his inner sense of time telling him it was well past time for Reverie. As he walked Veara to her room, the notion that he wasn't going to get any rest didn't seem that farfetched.

**55555555**

Jarlaxle stared at the ceiling, silently willing himself to Reverie. However, his earlier estimation of Veara not being like Drow women kept haunting him. Really, how much different was she? Jarlaxle snarled to himself, irritated at not being able to sleep, and got out of bed, dressed in silk sleeping pants with no shirt and barefoot on the plush rugs. He started to pace, something that he did only when he was truly disturbed about something.

"How different?" Jarlaxle murmured to himself, then cursed loudly when his foot slammed into a footstool. With an impatient growl, he muttered a word of command and half the candles in his room lit. As he began to pace again, Jarlaxle took a mental step backwards and tried to figure out where this uncharacteristic foul mood had risen from. Was it remnant anger from Veara pulling away from him today? Irritation at her putting a slice in one of his favorite vests? Was it her lack of reaction to his kiss? That felt right. Why was he angry about her lack of reaction? Perhaps she had run her emotional course with the anger and the spar/fighting session? Or she was just tired. "No, no. That's not it." Jarlaxle said, feeling unusually frustrated. There had been an obvious pleased note in her tone from the kiss, Jarlaxle couldn't deny that. Why then, was it bothering him? Was it because nothing had come of it? There, now he felt like he was getting somewhere. Jarlaxle's pace slowed, but he didn't notice. "Okay, why should I be bothered that it didn't get anywhere? Get anywhere? What am I, a teenager again?" he muttered, then rolled his eyes thankfully. Of all the things Jarlaxle didn't want to go through again, adolescence was at the top of the list. "So, she didn't respond the way I..." Jarlaxle trailed off as the truth of it hit him. She hadn't responded! She hadn't even kissed back!

Impulsively, as he had not done in a great while, Jarlaxle pulled on his boots, a shirt and left his bedroom.

**5555555**

Veara jerked awake at the insistent pounding on her door. Stumbling out of bed, she walked over to the door in a pair of light blue sleeping pants and a cream colored chemise. She paused a moment and rubbed her eyes.

"Who is it?" she asked before opening the door.

"Jarlaxle." came the familiar voice and Veara was quick to open the door, thinking something was wrong. Jarlaxle, however, stormed past her, looking upset. He also looked mismatched. His sleeping pants, if she could guess, were a startling blue, his boots were his customary black and gold while his shirt... Veara shook her head slowly. Why on Toril Jarlaxle had a shirt with dots of different colors against a white backdrop she didn't know and honestly, didn't want to know.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused. Jarlaxle rounded on her, as if the sound of her voice made whatever was bothering him worse.

"Why didn't you respond to me today?" he demanded. Veara's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what in the nine hells he was talking about.

"Respond? What are you talking-" Veara stopped as his meaning occurred. Blushing, Veara shrugged. "I don't know. I-It just didn't occur to me." she said. That seemed to deflate Jarlaxle a bit.

"Didn't occur?" he asked, a little hurt. Then he blinked. "You aren't... I mean, you've..." he trailed off. Veara's face hardened even as her blush increased.

"No, I'm walking through the wide Underdark a virgin. Yes, I've had sex before!" she said angrily. Jarlaxle closed the distance and Veara became uncomfortably aware of his presence.

"Then why didn't it occur to you to respond?" he asked, backing off a bit at her uncomfortable look. He immediately felt like a heel. "I apologize, I didn't..." he trailed off as Veara raised a hand.

"No, no. It's all right. I just... I don't know. After I get that mad, my emotions just kind of close off. I don't really know why. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Veara said. Jarlaxle shrugged.

"You didn't... Well, okay, that's a lie, you did. But it's okay!" he said at her slightly distressed look. "I can live with it. But, I do have to know something." he said and kissed her. This time Veara immediately responded, pulling him tightly against her. Jarlaxle heard her moan and a surge of male pride, instinctual, surfaced. As he trailed kisses down her neck, reaching to pull her chemise up, an alarm sounded throughout the compound. They immediately separated and Jarlaxle's face hardened as he recognized the sound. "Someone's attacking the compound." he said grimly. Veara nodded and pushed past him. She stepped into her boots barefoot and slid her chainmail on. Strapping her swords on, she smiled a bit at Jarlaxle.

"You might want to head back to your quarters and thrown on proper attire." she said, then took in his appearance. "Or you might be able to blind them with your varying colors." she said and patted his shoulder as she opened the door. Brie was outside and he raised an eyebrow at Jarlaxle and Veara emerging from her room, but both eyebrows went up when he saw Jarlaxle's clothing.

"You might want to-" Brie broke off as Jarlaxle rolled his eyes.

"I'm already going. Veara, defend the compound." he said and ran down the halls. Veara began to walk at a fast pace towards the fighting. Brie paced her and informed her as they walked.

"The main entrances have been breached. We're evacuating the non-essential personnel. Cooks, accountants and the likes. We have a secondary position set up already and we can empty the rooms once the invaders have been killed." Brie said as they reached the fighting. One Drow fighter, his insignia missing, slipped past the defenses and Adjatha feasted on the Drow before Veara kicked him off the blade.

"Set the wizards and a few priestesses on defense and have the others divine who's attacking. Supervise the evacuation." Veara said and Brie nodded, disappearing down a hall. Veara joined the front lines. The fighters weren't the best in the world, but Veara caught and killed one who had an insignia on his uniform. Ripping it off the dead Drow's uniform, Veara tossed it to a soldier who had just been injured. "Take this to Jarlaxle or Brie, then get healed." she said and the soldier nodded, rushing off and bleeding on the floors. These thoughts were dismissed as Veara turned back to the defense. It seemed as if the stream of Drow's fighters, mostly males, would never stop. Time to take the fight to them. "You three, come with me. Stay here." she informed the rest and they slipped into side tunnels that only members of Bregan D'aerthe knew about.

"Where do we go?" one of the soldiers asked.

"We have to out flank them." Veara said. In the darkness, the soldiers exchanged glances.

"With only four of us?" they asked and Veara rolled her eyes, but understood their trepidation.

"We are Bregan D'aerthe, my friends. We can do anything." Veara said and with this rather cheerful thought, the quartet continued on.

**5555555**

Veara saw where the fighters had massed and were waiting for their chance to go down and fight. Ten remained at one of the main entrances and five at the other. She turned back to the fighters she'd brought with and asked who wanted to go where.

"The main entrance with five is the hardest pressed." one of the soldiers said quietly. Veara nodded. Skirting the ten soldiers waiting, Veara and her soldiers silently approached the five. Silently motioning, four of the five fighters had their throats slit before they could scream. One of the fighters went for the fifth, but Veara motioned for him to wait.

_If we keep him alive, he may answer Jarlaxle's questions._ she reasoned.

_If he will not talk?_ the youngest of the soldiers asked.

_Then he will die_. Veara replied maliciously. They nodded. Veara silently sheathed her swords and drew a dagger from her boots. She crept up behind the fighter, though all four fighters were tensed to leap to her aid. Veara couldn't incapacitate the fighter with his helmet on. Moving quickly, the half-Drow knocked the helmet forward over the Drow's eyes and slammed the pommel of her dagger against the base of his skull, knocking him out before he had the chance to yell out in surprise. Veara caught him and a familiar figure floated up over the edge of the Clawrift.

_Is he alive?_ Jarlaxle asked. Veara nodded.

_I just knocked him out. Give me rope._ Veara paused as Jarlaxle raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes silently. _Please?_ she motioned. Jarlaxle nodded approvingly and passed her the rope as asked. Binding the Drow, she motioned for one of the three to take him back down to Brie and the others. Jarlaxle, Veara and the other two moved over to the other main entrance, seeing seven now.

_They are doing well._ Jarlaxle said proudly and Veara nodded.

_Indeed. There were ten when we first came up here_. Veara replied. Jarlaxle and Veara opened with daggers flying into two of the seven, leaving five. The others were quickly dealt with as the famous precision and teamwork of Bregan D'aerthe proudly displayed itself. With the fighters dead, the foursome heaved the bodies over the edge into the deep Clawrift. The two foot soldiers went first.

"Try levitating. Do not worry, I will not let you be embarrassed." he said and Veara nodded, trusting him. With Jarlaxle's assistance, Veara moved out over the Clawrift and activated her own powers of levitation. Aiming for the ledge, a surge of pride flooded the young fighter as she landed on her feet. Of course, one heel was hanging over the ledge and Veara started to tip backwards. Jarlaxle grabbed her forearm and pulled her back onto the ledge.

"Thanks." Veara said, a bit shaky. Jarlaxle gave her one of his famous grins.

"My pleasure to save the life of a beautiful damsel." he said and though Veara raised an eyebrow, she was grinning back pleasantly.

"Jarlaxle?" Vree said as he approached. On approach, he'd seen Veara begin to slip and how quickly Jarlaxle had pulled her back onto the ledge. So, the _iblith_ couldn't levitate well? That was a bit of information to tuck away for later, Vree decided.

"Yes, Vree?" Jarlaxle asked pleasently.

"The fighter is in your office, sir." he said. Jarlaxle nodded and Vree fell in behind the pair.

"How many did we lose?" Jarlaxle asked.

"Three, sir." he said. "One of them was a priestess." he said and Jarlaxle made a non-committal sound. It was a well-known fact that Jarlaxle didn't care for the priestesses of Lolth, but he knew their value, so he kept them around. Low level priestesses only. Jarlaxle preferred clerics to priestesses in any situation.

"Well, the losses weren't so bad." Veara said, trying to be bright. "But, how did they know where our compound was? Is... Which one works?" Veara asked, glancing at the two.

"Was." Jarlaxle and Vree answered as one. The mercenary leader motioned for Vree to stay and the two entered Jarlaxle's office. The fighter was trussed up and sitting in a chair in front of Jarlaxle's desk. Veara stepped back as Jarlaxle moved in front of the fighter. Clearly, he wanted to handle this himself. "Which house are you from?" he asked and the fighter glowered back.

"I don't have to tell you anything." he said, then eyed Veara before spitting. "You take in _colnbluth_." he said maliciously. Jarlaxle slapped the fighter.

"Half-Drow. Do not make me ask again." Jarlaxle snarled. The fighter spat again.

"Faf'Bren. Our Matron commanded the attack." he said smugly. Jarlaxle was obviously suppressing a groan of frustration. He was very clearly trying to avoid picking a fight with the house and yet they seemed to be bound and determined to make Bregan D'aerthe start a war. "How did you find out about our compound?" he asked.

"I have no knowledge of that." the fighter said and Jarlaxle glanced at Veara, who nodded slightly.

"Come now, you must have found out somehow. Your Weapons Master would have to have told you at some point." Veara said and the soldier's face screwed up in confusion.

"Faf'Bren has no Weapons Master." he said, his confusion honest.

"None?" Veara and Jarlaxle chorused. This was getting odder by the minute.

"Who is your Matron?" Jarlaxle asked.

"Edra Faf." the fighter replied. Veara and Jarlaxle exchanged looks. With a motion, Jarlaxle signaled to Veara. The fighter slumped as his throat was cut.

"Why are we getting two different stories? We got one with a Matron Bren and a Weapons Master. Then, we have this one," Veara motioned at the dead fighter. "Who gives us a story with a completely different Matron and no Weapons Master. Now, I've heard that there are some awesome tales in Menzoberranzan, but I think this is a new one." Veara shook her head. Jarlaxle blew a sigh.

"It is a new one. But come, we have things that we must do." he said. Veara nodded.

**5555555**

The next few hours were spent gating and carrying things from location to location. One wizard complained of being used like a pack animal. A casual comment from Brie that he could be replaced not only silenced the wizard, it made him double his efforts.

When the rooms were finally emptied and the others were at the new compound, Veara stayed behind with Jarlaxle. Standing just outside his office, Jarlaxle cast a spell that collapsed the compound and the two hurried into Jarlaxle's extra-dimensional office. Sealing the door, Jarlaxle warned Veara to hold onto something and spoke a command word. The whole office seemed to spin as the office shifted from one location to the other. When it had finally settled back down, Veara had to swallow hard before she could move. The movement lead her straight to waste bin where Jarlaxle threw used up bits of paper away. Jarlaxle flinched slightly at the sound and walked over to hold Veara's hair back for her. When she finished, Jarlaxle went over to pour her a glass of water. The fighter rinsed her mouth out, then drank the rest of the glass. It was Jarlaxle's turn to swallow hard when she downed it without stopping for breath.

"Did that bother you?" Veara asked innocently as she set the glass down. Jarlaxle didn't respond, merely unsealed the door and Brie entered with the other lieutenants.

"What do we do?" one of the lieutenants demanded. "Our greatest weapon has always been our secrecy. If that is being threatened or exposed at every turn, we are going to loose our advantage!" he said, this side of panicking.

"We will not lose our advantage." Jarlaxle said reassuringly. "We have been attempting to handle this matter internally. However, we may be handling it wrong." Jarlaxle continued. All eyes in the room turned to him. "Faf'Bren has been acting oddly as of late. We have two different stories and two different Matrons. While this is not unusual, there is something..." Jarlaxle searched for the right term.

"Fishy?" Veara suggested lightly. "As in doesn't smell right." Veara clarified right. Jarlaxle mulled over the unfamiliar term and nodded.

"Yes, fishy." he said. "I will set up a series of meetings with my sources and we will gather our information as we always do." he said. The others were dismissed, while Jarlaxle asked Brie and Veara to remain.

"Are you out of your mind?" Brie demanded. "You do not set up a 'series of meetings' with your sources! And you certainly do not inform your lieutenants of it! There is a reason they are _your_ sources." the older drow said furiously. Jarlaxle held up a placating hand.

"It was a trap. I will indeed set up a series of meetings with my sources." Jarlaxle paused and smiled. There was something deliciously malevolent in that smile. "The sources, however, will be one person. Zaknafein." he said and Brie eyed the younger drow.

"I do not know about this. All of Bregan D'aerthe knows of your friendship with the Weapons Master of House Do'Urden. It would be foolish to think they would not recognize him." Brie half-snarled. Jarlaxle shook his head.

"Zak knows how to disguise himself. We were taught by the best." Jarlaxle said gently and Brie blew a great, stressed, sigh.

"I think perhaps I am getting too old for this." the old drow said, smiling somewhat. "Jarlaxle, I do wish you would take my request to retire more seriously." Brie said, obviously half-heartedly. Veara picked up that this was kind of a game to them. The old drow would get upset by something, Jarlaxle would then gently remind him of his beginnings as Jarlaxle's teacher and then the talk of retirement would surface.

"But, Brie! I need you here to keep an eye on the children!" Jarlaxle said cheerfully and the old drow laughed.

"Your 'children' are at least a third of my age, son. I think they're old enough to care for themselves." Brie said and they let the subject drop. Veara, however, caught and focused on the unintentional slip of 'son'.

"If you boys don't mind," Veara stifled a yawn. "I'm going to go try to get more rest. I was rudely interrupted last time." Veara said, smiling at Jarlaxle, who flushed. Brie and Jarlaxle bid her good sleep and she left the room. Brie eyed Jarlaxle, vestiges of the blush still on the younger man's cheeks.

"What were you doing in her room, son?" Brie asked as he sank into the couch.

"I..." Jarlaxle sighed. "I kissed her in the salle today and she didn't respond. It was bothering me, so I went to see why." he said. Brie rolled his eyes, Jarlaxle was always stopping at the good parts.

"Jarlaxle, tell me what's going on." he said. Jarlaxle rose and sank into the comfortable couch next to his mentor and the closest thing he had to a father.

"I think...I think I'm in love with her." he said. Brie nodded sagely.

"She is...different." Brie reached over and patted the mercenary on the shoulder paternally. "I don't see any reason that you shouldn't pursue this. But please, at least wait until this business with Faf'Bren is over with." he said and Jarlaxle laughed, a yawn interrupting him mid-way. "Go Reverie. You need it." Brie said.

"The paperwork..." Jarlaxle motioned lamely.

"I'll do it. My body may not be what it used to be, but my mind is as sharp as ever. Now, go, shoo." Brie said, getting up with a minor groan and gently pulling the mercenary to his feet. Jarlaxle, suddenly exhausted beyond measure, trudged to the door of his bedroom and looked back.

"Thank you." Jarlaxle said and Brie nodded, motioning for the boy, in his eyes, to go get some rest.

"You're welcome. Now get." he said. Jarlaxle laughed tiredly and trudged off.

**555555**

Jarlaxle walked towards the setup with Zaknafein, who had been overjoyed to help, if only to get away from Malice for a while. In truth, Jarlaxle thought it was a dangerous thing to constantly be away from the house he was weapons master of, but even Jarlaxle, who was Zaknafein's oldest friend, couldn't influence the man.

"You're late." a voice said and Jarlaxle tensed for a moment, before he recognized the rough growl.

"I am never late." Jarlaxle replied. They bantered back and forth, mostly about how valuable the information was and how much Jarlaxle was supposed to fork over. In truth, they were waiting for their potential traitor to appear. And appear they did. Two of Jarlaxle's lieutenants were marched, forcibly, by Veara and another lieutenant, one that Jarlaxle had known for a very long time, forward out of the darkness.

"Thank you, Ilandra, you may go." Jarlaxle said. The female nodded and left. The two lieutenants considered leaving right then, but Zak flipped the deep cowl of his _piwafi_ back and their faces fell. "Did you honestly think we wouldn't figure it out?" Jarlaxle asked calmly. Veara and Zak saw the anger seething underneath however. Jarlaxle never took betrayal of his soldiers easily. The denizens of Menzoberranzan lived, thrived off of treachery and those Jarlaxle had come to expect it of. His own people, his own _lieutenants_ however, were an entirely different matter. Now, these two, lieutenants that Jarlaxle had paid special attention to when they had joined a century earlier, had turned on him. "Ilandra Bren? Edra Faf? You used the names of my other lieutenants. It's true, Edra is gone, but Ilandra? And the weapons master named Xerxes? What kind of name is that?" Jarlaxle demanded, anger making him exaggerate his movements. "Not even your soldiers, whom I'm assuming were carefully coached, could keep their stories straight! I thought I had trained you better than that." Jarlaxle shook his head disappointedly.

"We did not mean for it go this far." one of them protested weakly. Jarlaxle looked at him and disgust was obvious on his face.

"But it did, didn't it?" Jarlaxle asked softly, oddly menacingly. Cruelty, treachery and malevolence were the name of the game in Menzoberranzan, but on Jarlaxle, they seemed foreign. They didn't fit with the mercenary's pleasant, even cheerful demeanor. Veara and Zak exchanged worried looks. "I can forgive the deception, really I can. I can even forgive using the name of a gone lieutenant. But putting our men, our _family_ in danger? No, I cannot forgive that. But before I kill you, pray, tell me why you did it." Jarlaxle asked, pulling his daggers. They elongated into swords before the lieutenants could answer.

"You had strayed from the path." the bolder of the two said. "By taking in _that_," the former lieutenant said disgustedly, gesturing at Veara. "You have violated the sanctity of..." the lieutenant trailed off in a gurgle as Jarlaxle thrust one sword through his throat. Jarlaxle calmly watched the other former lieutenant.

"Do come up with something better." Jarlaxle urged gently.

"I am deeply sorry, Jarlaxle." the lieutenant said. "We should never have done this. I know that now. I was a fool and there is no way I can be forgiven. But I would ask one more thing." the former lieutenant said, raising his head proudly. Jarlaxle silently lifted an eyebrow. "I ask that you make it quick. I deserve my death, but in respect for the consideration you showed me when I was young, please, make it fast." the lieutenant said. Jarlaxle nodded and used the tip of his other sword to point the man's chin upwards. "Thank you, Jarlaxle. I am sorry." the former lieutenant said and Jarlaxle quickly sliced his throat. Pulling his sword from the other man, Jarlaxle wiped them on the first lieutenant and sheathed them. Turning on his heel, both Zak and Veara were startled to see tears streaming down Jarlaxle's face, even from under his eye patch.

**55555**

"I'm worried about him." Veara said, sitting with Zak in the common room. The weapons master was sitting in a chair at a table opposite the young woman. He was picking over a salad.

"He'll be fine." Zak said, but his tone said he didn't believe himself.

"Should I go check on him?" Veara said, chewing on her bottom lip. Zak sighed and shook his head.

"Since I'm assuming you're going to do it anyway, take a bottle of wine and two glasses. No, I take that back. Take a bottle of Moonshae whiskey and two glasses." Zak said, pushing the salad away.

"Shot glasses?" Veara asked, though she was already pretty sure of Zak's answer.

"No. Regular glasses." he said. Veara nodded and left the common room. As she walked the new halls of the new compound, she could still recall the sight of tears streaming down the mercenary's face. It was disturbing to think of the powerful, charming, funny mercenary crying like that. As Zak suggested, Veara stopped to retrieve two regular glasses and a bottle, no, two bottles of Moonshae Whiskey. Then, hesitantly, Veara knocked on Jarlaxle's door.

"Jarlaxle? It's Veara. The cheering committee from the fine Houses of Moonshae and Whiskey have sent me with two bottles, two regular size glasses and two ears for listening purposes." Veara said. Was that a faint chuckle?

"Come in." a rough, scratchy voice so unlike Jarlaxle's voice came from behind the door. Settling the glasses against her body, Veara opened the door cautiously. Even having never been in Jarlaxle's bedroom before, Veara was fairly certain this was not how the tidy mercenary normally kept his room. Books scattered the floor and bed, some in places where they could only have bounced, clothes littered the floor and the pieces of glass statues were among the books. She hid her surprise well when she saw Jarlaxle sitting in a chair in the dim light, making her switch to the normal spectrum, nursing what was obviously the last of a bottle of whiskey.

"I see you've met the advance scout for the cheering committee." Veara said lightheartedly.

"It was very convincing." Jarlaxle said, sipping the whiskey.

"How many have you had?" Veara asked, looking meaningfully at the empty bottle. Jarlaxle followed her look and laughed slightly.

"This has been half-full for years. I only keep the full bottles for Zaknafein's visits." he said and downed the rest of it with one go.

"You didn't answer my question." Veara said. Jarlaxle set the glass down and leaned back in his chair.

"Enough to make the world spin, but not enough to make me throw up." he said. Veara frowned. "Oh, don't make that face at me, young lady. I've been drinking longer than you've been walking." Jarlaxle snapped irritably. Veara, far from hurt, snorted.

"Oh, of that I have no doubt." she said. For a moment, Veara considered joining him in his drink, but decided against it. What the room needed was to be cleaned up and if Jarlaxle wouldn't do it, she would. She had just finished picking up the books when a hand closed, gently but firmly, on her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Jarlaxle asked. Veara met his red eyes and she noticed that he was nowhere as drunk as he obviously wanted to be.

"Cleaning up the mess you made." she replied and pulled her wrist from his grip. She was aware he was staring at her as she carried the books over to the table near the book shelf. He was still standing there when she went back for the second stack.

"Veara-" he stopped when she raised a hand.

"Jarlaxle, I don't want to hear it." she said and carried the stack over to the table and began to sort through them.

"You don't have to." he said stubbornly, walking over to her. Veara breathed a mental sigh of relief as he moved away from the whiskey.

"Yes I do." Veara replied and started to put them back by subject, alphabetized by the author of the book.

"You don't." he said and grasped her wrist again. Veara turned to meet his eyes again.

"Yes, I do. You obviously won't." she said and pulled her wrist away. Jarlaxle stared at her helplessly before sitting down heavily. He watched her put his books away for a while before he got up and retrieved a broom from a corner of the room. He began to sweep up the glass statues and Veara smiled to herself. That was better. As she put the last book away, a strange choking sound caught her attention. Turning quickly, Veara saw Jarlaxle sitting on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his face in his hands. Picking her way around the pile of glass, Veara sat down next to him, rubbing his back silently. Gently, Veara pulled him to her and his head landed on her shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist as he cried into her shoulder. Veara was silent, simply holding and after a while he quieted.

"I think I ruined your shirt." he said, his voice muffled. Veara laughed gently.

"A shirt is a shirt and easily replaced. Someone like you, on the other hand, is far harder to replace and not nearly as entertaining." Veara said and Jarlaxle sniffled quietly. Not knowing how it would be perceived, but tired of sitting up, Veara slowly eased back on the bed. Jarlaxle didn't make any moves, merely moved with her and rested his head on her shoulder and his arm around her waist.

"They were my most promising students." Jarlaxle said after a long stretch of silence. "I pulled them straight from Melee-Magthere. They were brothers, twins actually." he said. "Do you know how rare Drow twins are? Respectively, they were secondboy and a third son. But Lolth had long ago decreed that Drow twins, no matter the sex, are rare enough that one twin cannot be sacrificed even if it is a third son." he said.

"So how did they deal with it?" Veara asked. Jarlaxle didn't answer right away, instead shifting to be level with her head.

"They were made secondboys of their house. It was lower house, below the twentieth house. In their last year of Melee-Magthere, their house was wiped out in a war between two houses. I pulled them straight from the school. They were my first lieutenants, really." he said. Silence fell into the room. Jarlaxle fell asleep and Veara blew a soft sigh. She felt comfortable here, in his bed with him asleep beside her. Jarlaxle had wanted to know why she hadn't responded to him. It wasn't that she hadn't responded, it was just that she hadn't thought it was a good idea to jump him in the training salle. Not that she hadn't wanted to. The moment she'd laid eyes on him, Veara had found him attractive. That he was respectful, charming, funny, patient and tolerant had been icing on the cake.

"Jarlaxle, you are a charmer." Veara said softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek lightly. To her surprise, in his sleep Jarlaxle turned and pressed a kiss to her palm, before sighing her name and slipping back into deep slumber. Veara would dearly have loved to know what he was dreaming right then, if he was dreaming of her. The idea of slipping out of his arms and putting him to bed crossed her mind, but as it did, Jarlaxle shifted to press his face between her neck and shoulder. Immediately whatever wall she'd had around her heart to keep him out crumpled as his breathing steadied from whatever dream he'd been having. Of course, his fingers sliding under her shirt to stroke her side didn't hurt. An evil little thought crept into her mind as she felt her breath catch at his touch. "Are you awake?" Veara asked suspiciously.

If he was, Jarlaxle wasn't giving anything away.

**55555**

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I think if I'm not careful, I won't have anything more to write about. I wrote this the night that I finished Chapter 5 without pausing all that much. I'm on a roll and it is _good_.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer thingy. I'd say that you all know that I don't own anyone who doesn't obviously belong to R.A. Salvatore, but I'd say it's kind of obvious by now. I think I'll start having others do my disclaimer for me. Yes, that should work quite nicely.

**66666666666**

Veara sighed and stretched, feeling a warm hard body behind her. A sleepy check showed she was still dressed, but covered by a blanket. She was on her side, wrapped in someone's arms. From a glance around the room, Veara had a fair idea of who's bed she was in.

"You were awake, weren't you?" she asked, curling into that warm body anyway.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Jarlaxle said innocently, nibbling gently on her earlobe. Veara closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. At least until a sly hand started up her shirt then she put a stop to the creeping hand and nibbling on her earlobe.

"None of that." Veara said, rolling onto her back and bringing the hand up above the blanket.

"Weren't you calling my name last night?" Jarlaxle asked, winking lewdly. Veara tried to be angry with him, she really did, but in the face of his infectious, and most welcome, smile, she just couldn't.

"Only in your dreams. Now let me up, I have business to attend to." Veara said, but the look on Jarlaxle's face said he had no intentions of letting her up, not without payment first. "A kiss, nothing more." she said. Jarlaxle nodded and Veara kissed him this time. His hand, surprisingly soft, cupped her cheek affectionately as he returned the kiss. When she pulled back, a smile was playing on her lips. "That business is really pressing." she said, raising her eyebrows. Jarlaxle sighed and pulled away, releasing his grip on her.

"Spurned for the use of the facilities. I may cry!" he said dramatically. Veara laughed even as she made her way to those facilities. When she came back, she kicked his foot rudely.

"All right, sloth. Up. You've been out of commission long enough." Veara said, smiling despite herself.

"I've just suffered a major emotional blow," Jarlaxle protested indignantly, then he smiled slyly. "I need kisses to make it better." he said. Veara frowned, though the corners of her mouth kept twitching upwards.

"Then ask your mother." Veara said and couldn't help laughing at the look on Jarlaxle's face. His mouth was turned down, his nose was crinkled and he looked like he'd just smelled something foul.

"Ugh, you just had to ruin the moment by mentioning _her_." Jarlaxle said and heaved himself upwards. "My libido is dead." he said as he pulled his boots on.

"Oh, believe me, your libido will never die. It's just been forced to retreat." Veara said and grabbed the two bottles of whiskey. Jarlaxle considered this for a moment, then nodded tying his eye patch on.

"True enough."

**6666666**

Brie and Zak were holding a meeting of the lieutenants when Jarlaxle and Veara emerged from Jarlaxle's bedroom. In a fit of mischief, Jarlaxle pulled Veara against him and pressed a kiss to her neck. Sighing around a smile, Veara glared at Jarlaxle. Zaknafein whistled with a grin.

"Shouldn't you be at your house?" Veara asked irritably. Zak shifted uncomfortably.

"I've been thrown out." he said. Jarlaxle stared at his friend.

"Why didn't you say something earlier? You could have stayed here!" Jarlaxle said. Zak shrugged.

"You guys had enough problems." he said. Jarlaxle shook his head.

"Zaknafein, my friend, you always have a place here." Jarlaxle said. Zaknafein blushed a little and nodded.

"Thank you." he said. Brie clapped his hands to regain their attention.

"Now that Faf'Bren has been handled, we should turn our attention to the other matters in Menzoberranzan. There's a major war brewing between Baenre and House Dortea, the second house." he said. Jarlaxle walked over to look the information over himself.

"When did this report come in?" he asked. Brie was neither disapproving or upset when he answered.

"Yesterday evening, when you were... occupied." he said calmly. Jarlaxle nodded.

"What has Dortea done?" one of the lieutenants asked. Brie shook his head.

"No one knows. I didn't find that information in my report." Brie said and Veara looked at Jarlaxle.

"I think maybe we might know." Veara said.

"Triel?" Jarlaxle guessed.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Veara said. "And if Dortea objects because the Eldest Daughter of the first house used one of their males, likely the Patron, for breeding, then what can Dortea do? Surely they know that Baenre can crush them easily." Veara said. Jarlaxle nodded.

"You go to Dortea, Veara. Offer to help with the defense of their house. I will go to Baenre." Jarlaxle said and Veara nodded.

"Zak?" Veara asked, jerking her head to ask if he wanted to go with her. With a glance at Jarlaxle, who nodded, Zak followed Veara out.

**6666 House Dortea 6666**

Veara bowed to Matron Lix Dortea as did Zaknafein. The Matron, not that old, inclined her head in return.

"Why does Jarlaxle send a low-ranking soldier and the former Weapons Master of House Do'Urden to my compound on the eve of a war with House Baenre?" she asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"I am Jarlaxle's partner, Veara Treya, Matron. I come at Jarlaxle's behest." she said and the Matron sneered.

"What kind of female takes orders from a male?" the Matron demanded, then her eyes narrowed. "Treya?" she asked.

"My mother left Menzoberranzan when she was young, Matron. I am back as member of Bregan D'aerthe. We have heard of your forthcoming war with House Baenre and offer the assistance of Bregan D'aerthe with-" Veara stopped when the Matron raised a hand.

"Do you worship Lady Lolth?" the Matron asked and Veara felt Zaknafein tense at the name. Veara, however, kept her cool even as she searched for a diplomatic answer.

"No, Matron. I have never shown aptitude as a priestess of the Spider Queen. I am unworthy to be a priestess for Lady Lolth. I would only be a disgrace to her glorious name." Veara said smoothly, lowering her eyes in shame.

"Yet I have heard tales of a female mercenary who held a snake whip in her hands, even though the head hungered for her flesh." the Matron said and Veara silently swore. How did that get around?

"Surely only a coincidence, Matron. Perhaps Lady Lolth grew angry at my holding of the whip and saw fit to imbue with enough power to attempt to bite me." Veara responded cautiously. The Matron smiled, not a pleasant thing.

"And yet another tale of how wicked Bladen'Kerst, second daughter of House Baenre, had to recieve another whip from the Spider Queen. It seems her whip lost it's bite." the Matron said smugly and Veara felt a surge of irritation.

"I am here, Matron Mother, only as an emmisary of Bregan D'aerthe, to offer our aid with the defense of House Dortea in your war with House Baenre." Veara said, through with the Matron's questions.

"Everyone knows Bregan D'aerthe's loyalties lie with House Baenre!" Lix screamed and again Zak tensed, but Veara quickly sidestepped between Zaknafein and the Matron.

"Bregan D'aerthe is neutral unless called upon, Matron. We are loyal only to our own." Veara said smoothly. The Matron calmed and considered her.

"You do not look Drow." she said. Veara stifled the flash of fear.

"I confess sadly that I am half-drow, Matron Mother. Thus I am unworthy to serve Lady Lolth as a priestess, to my great shame." Veara said.

"If you are half-Drow, what is the other half?" Lix answered, smiling maliciously. The conniving female expected to have Veara trapped into telling the truth. What she didn't expect was a lie that Veara had worked over carefully on the many nights when she couldn't Reverie.

"I am half-human, Matron. My mother fell in love with a human male. He is long dead now." Veara said. That wasn't exactly a lie. Shere had fallen in love with a human. Braneth had been turned human by a spell long before Veara had been born and it had been to Shere's great surprise when the spell had been lifted and Braneth was returned to his natural, elven, state. Shere had already been pregnant with Veara then and though the spell had turned him human, he had passed elven genetics to his daughter. The Matron frowned. That was clearly not the truth she had been expecting. "Matron, of our offer to aid with House Dortea's defense." Veara said.

"House Dortea graciously declines the offer of Bregan D'aerthe. Leave, _iblith_." the Matron said and Zak watched as Veara tensed, but the mercenary, as smooth as Jarlaxle, bowed low and left, Zaknafein trailing along behind her. Veara was silent as they walked the avenues to wait a few feet from House Baenre for Jarlaxle.

"_Iblith_." Veara muttered viciously. "Always is it _iblith_." she growled. Zaknafein put his hand on her shoulder.

"Someday they will treat you with the same respect as they treat Jarlaxle." he said reassuringly and Veara nodded, smiling slightly.

"All right, how did you get thrown out?" Veara asked suddenly.

"I got caught messing with one of the guards." he said, flushing. Veara narrowed her eyes.

"I take it wasn't one of the female guards." she said evenly. Zak shrugged and scuffed his shoe for a moment.

"No. It was one of the male guards. What can I say? The men are easier to get along with than the females." he said. Veara laughed.

"I don't blame you, Zak. I really don't. But tell me, has Jarlaxle always been this much of a lech?" Veara asked curiously.

"Jarlaxle isn't a lech, usually. Actually, if he's being a lech then that means he likes you. He views the way women look at him as a means of power." Zak shrugged and sank to the ground beside the small stalactite. Veara joined him and stretched her legs out as they waited. "You know that men have very little power here in Menzoberranzan, so Jarlaxle figures if he can use his looks and status as a barginning chip, then he has power over them. Understand?" Zaknafein asked and Veara nodded.

"Yeah, I do." she replied and fell silent, at least until Zak nudged her in the ribs.

"So, what happened with you and Jarlaxle last night? You never came back out." he said. Veara glanced around and lowered her voice.

"He was a mess last night. He... he let his emotions out on my shoulder." she said and confusion laced Zak's face. "He cried on my shoulder, Zak. I laid back on the bed and he laid his head on my shoulder and fell asleep, at least I think he was asleep. His hand wandered under my shirt and settled on my stomach." she said. "I woke up and he was holding me, nibbling on my ear and his hand started wandering again." Veara said and Zaknafein nodded.

"Sounds like Jarlaxle. Did anything happen?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Veara glared at him.

"You're a lech too." Veara accused. "No, nothing happened. I don't want to be another conquest." she admitted and Zaknafein nodded slowly, completely understanding.

"Veara, as your friend, I'm telling you completely honestly. I very much doubt that if you have sex with Jarlaxle, that you will be another conquest. He watches you when you're not looking and the last time I saw him blush that much, I was coming on to him like a foot fungus." Zak said and one of Veara's eyebrows climbed her forehead.

"Foot fungus? Really, Zak?" Veara shook her head, before leaning back against the stalactite. "How'd he respond?" Veara asked after a few moments of silence.

"Like Jarlaxle." Zaknafein answered easily. "Insisted that I-" he stopped when Veara raised a hand.

"You could have just left it at 'like Jarlaxle'. I don't need to know anymore." Veara said. Zak laughed and they both fell silent. Eventually Jarlaxle appeared, looking agitated.

"She did it this time! She really did it!" Jarlaxle fumed as Veara and Zak hurried to catch up to him.

"What, did what?" Zaknafein demanded, but Jarlaxle wouldn't say anything until they were safely inside Bregan D'aerthe's corridors.

"Triel! She slept with the Patron of Dortea and, like the spiders they so fancy, killed him afterwards! That's why Dortea and Baenre are set to go to war! Triel couldn't keep her hands, or her whip, to herself!" Jarlaxle exploded. The soldiers melted to the side to let the trio pass. "Please tell me we don't have to defend Dortea." Jarlaxle said, glancing at Veara.

"No, we're not. Lix Dortea turned us down after grilling me." Veara said, wide-eyed in amazement. Jarlaxle calmed at the news.

"Good. Let them fight it out. Baenre didn't ask us for our assistance and we don't have to give it. I'd rather sit this one out." Jarlaxle said, sitting down in his chair while Veara sat on the edge of his desk and Zak sat on the couch.

"Well, which house will take second position when Dortea is crushed?" Veara asked.

"Barrison del'Armgo. As far as Houses are, they're not so bad. Everyone will move up one and one more house will rise to fill the 60 houses of Menzoberranzan." Jarlaxle said sarcastically. Veara met Zaknafein's eyes. Something else was bothering Jarlaxle.

"Jarlaxle, what else is bothering you?" Zaknafein asked. Jarlaxle an irritable sigh and paused in his pacing before answering.

"I'm been informed that I will attend the family dinner tomorrow night." Jarlaxle said. "And you are to come with me." Jarlaxle said, looking at Veara. Her eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh, yes. The whole family, together again. Matron Baenre, Triel, Gromph, Bladen'Kerst, Vendes, Sos'Umptu, Quenthel, Dantrag, myself and you_._" Jarlaxle said. "And of course, this being a family dinner, the only person allowed to have a weapon will be Matron Baenre. Dantrag, Weapons Master will be disarmed and if Bladen'Kerst attempts to wear hard boots instead of slippers, she will be beaten in front of the whole family." Jarlaxle said and an evil look crossed Veara's face.

"I don't suppose you know a spell to change slippers into hard boots, do you?" Veara asked Jarlaxle.

"Veara!" Jarlaxle snapped, annoyed she wasn't taking this seriously.

"Well?" Veara snapped back. "It won't be so bad. If they can't have weapons, neither can we. Matron Baenre didn't say anything about not have magical protective items, did she?" she asked, getting up from the desk. Jarlaxle stopped pacing and nodded.

"No, she didn't." Jarlaxle said, running his hand over his head. "It's just... The last time I went to one of these things, _Dantrag_ was announced. I don't know how it'll go." he said, nervousness showing through.

"You do what any family does. Use light, polite banter to make threats that you have every intention of holding true to later on or simply remind each other of embarassing incidents and spend the next few years watching your back to make sure there isn't a knife poking out of it." Zaknafein said, entirely unhelpfully. Jarlaxle glared at him, smiling at the same time.

"Thank you." he said sarcastically. Zaknafein smiled and tossed off a salute.

"Seriously though, Jarlaxle. Treat it like a giant business meeting." Zaknafein said, shrugging. That seemed to help. Jarlaxle relaxed a bit.

"What I don't get is why does she want _me_ there? I'm not a member of the Baenre family." Veara said. "I mean, the others wouldn't bring their...I mean, they don't have..." Veara paused, having trouble finding a word for it.

"Not-Matron?" Zaknafein suggested, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"You're not being helpful." Veara said. Zak shrugged, sipping the drink.

"What would you prefer? Lover?" Zak asked. "You haven't even bedded him yet." Zaknafein said, then a sly look crossed his face. "Have you?" he asked. The weapons master was fast, fast enough to dodge the paperweight that slammed into the wall where his head would have been. Without spilling a drop of his drink.

"He has another one." Veara snarled, picking up the large gem. It wasn't so rare that Jarlaxle couldn't spare it, especially since the first one, another gem, hadn't even cracked on the wall, but Jarlaxle removed it from Veara's vice-like grip anyway.

"Enough." he said exasperatedly. "Honestly, if you two can't get along, I'll have to separate you." Jarlaxle warned.

"Sorry." Veara said, with a slight bow.

"Apology accepted." Zaknafein said, raising his glass. Veara mouthed two words and suddenly half the whiskey ended up on Zak's shirt. Sputtering, the weapons master leapt to his feet, tilting the glass upright. Jarlaxle glared at Veara who smiled innocently.

"What in the nine hells... Is this a hole?" Zaknafein demanded, glaring at Veara, who was still smiling innocently.

"I wouldn't know." she said and turned back to Jarlaxle. "So, why does the Matron want me there?" Veara asked as Zak turned the glass and drank from the other side.

"I don't know. I wish I did. But the no weapons policy means no swords, no knives, no armor. You'll probably be able to get by with slippers, pants and a shirt." Jarlaxle said, visibly calming down after his earlier nervousness.

"When is this dinner?" Zak asked.

"Tonight. In about... Half hour. Can you meet me at the entrance?" Jarlaxle asked. Veara nodded and walked out of the room. Jarlaxle glared at Zaknafein who tried to look the picture of innocence.

"What?" he asked. Jarlaxle shook his head and walked into his bedroom. Curiously, Zaknafein walked in behind him.

"That lover comment was unnecessary." Jarlaxle snapped, pulling his vest off. Zak would have turned, but it was nothing he hadn't seen before.

"Why? Come on, Jarlaxle, I'm not blind. I can see the way you look at her." Zak said as Jarlaxle rummaged for a set of pants that hadn't been worn through battles and endless meetings.

"That's not the point. I'm trying to go slow with her." he said. Zak laughed.

"When was the last time you went slow with a female?" Zak asked and stiffened when a pair of leather pants landed on his head. Pulling them off, Zak glared as Jarlaxle pulled on a pair that he hadn't worn much. They were a deep purple, a shade that admittedly look good on the mercenary.

"The last time one of them was worth it." Jarlaxle snapped back. Zak nodded, sipping his drink slowly. Mitra had been a female among millions.

"That's who Veara reminds me of." Zak mused aloud, almost missing the nasty look Jarlaxle shot his way.

"Don't say it. What color shirt should I wear?" Jarlaxle asked. Zak walked over and peered at the contents of the closet.

"Dark red. Goes great with the pants, doesn't show blood." Zak said.

"That last bit was unnecessary." Jarlaxle said. Zak put his hand on Jarlaxle's arm when he'd gotten the shirt on.

"Drink." Zak said, offering the mercenary the last of the whiskey. Jarlaxle downed it in one go and tucked his shirt in. "Feel better?" he asked. Jarlaxle paused, breathed deeply, let it out slow and nodded.

"Much." he said. He pulled his boots on, slid his jewelry and pulled his eye patch on. Zak moseyed back out into Jarlaxle's office as the mercenary pulled his cape and hat on. "Well, how do I look?" Jarlaxle asked. Zaknafein nodded.

"Fantastic." he said and Jarlaxle grinned. Zak set his glass down and followed Jarlaxle to the entrance where Veara was waiting. The weapons master, not paying attention, bumped into the back of his best friend and was about to argue when he saw what Jarlaxle was staring at. Veara was wearing a version of the robes of a priestess of Lolth. They had more cloth to them, but they were no less flattering. The same shade as Jarlaxle's shirt, the dress clung to her frame in all the right places. Jarlaxle broke into a grin and walked forward, offering his arm to Veara. She smiled and took the arm. Zak noticed she was matching slippers.

"Just don't burn the place down while we're gone." Jarlaxle warned. Zak laughed at him.

"I'll try."

**6666666**

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

And thus we have Chapter 7! Cut, paste and finished in the same day. The first half or so of this was shaved off the end of Chapter 6. It may be easy to tell. I have to keep shaving them off or I'll put the whole story into one chapter. It wouldn't look right and I wouldn't feel right about it. _sigh_ I just can't seem to stop writing this! _Pokes Jarlaxle_ You're first, do the disclaimer.

Jarlaxle: She owns nothing, nothing I tell you! I will never be owned, never be tamed, never- _pauses, glances at author who has one eyebrow raised._

You wanted nookie, right?

Jarlaxle: Anything even remotely resembling anything you'd find in a R.A. Salvatore Forgotten Realms book does not belong to Tempest and will never, sadly, belong to Tempest. You need a hug. Come here.

Ah, no, thank you. Enjoy the show! Jarlaxle, _get_ _out_ of the koi pond...

**77777777**

A servant, a lesser drow, took Veara's cloak and Jarlaxle's hat and cape, hanging them up. Gromph had been waiting around back of the fence to admit them in. This was a private affair and while Triel and Gromph often went through the front gate, Jarlaxle and Veara, especially, usually went over the fence. That had been impratical tonight, so Baenre had sent her eldest son to allow his younger brother and his...partner, inside. Gromph, whom Veara had never met, had looked her over, snorted and motioned for them to follow. Veara's red hair had been pulled back into a half ponytail with a jeweled clip holding it back. Her face was touched with the lightest of cosmetics and a pair of dark amethyst earrings hung from her ears to match the necklace. The pendant dangled just above her breasts. She looked spectacularly beautiful, to Jarlaxle, at least. He could tell that effect was not lost on his youngest brother, who stared at the female. It occured to Jarlaxle then that the only members of his 'family' that Veara had met were Triel, Bladen'Kerst, who was looking decidedly disgruntled, and Matron Baenre, who sat at the head of the table. Triel sat on her mother's right, Bladen'Kerst on her left. The order of seating followed birth order. Vendes sat beside Bladen'Kerst while Gromph sat beside Triel. Jarlaxle sat beside Vendes and the seat next to him was given to Veara with a nod from Matron Baenre. Sos'Umptu sat beside Gromph, who managed to smile a bit at his younger sister, Quenthel sat beside Sos'Umptu and Dantrag sat beside Veara, since he was the youngest and lowest among the household.

"I see that the rumors are true." Gromph said, nodding genially to Veara, who cautiously nodded back. "Jarlaxle has found his match." he said. Jarlaxle smiled a bit.

"I have indeed." he replied.

"Have you bedded it, yet?" Quenthel asked sarcastically. A reply that would have started a fight danced impatiently on the tip of Veara's tongue, but she reined it in.

"Not yet. I'm not that easy." Veara replied with a neutral little smile. "How go your studies, Quenthel?" Veara asked mildly. Quenthel blinked, her young age showing clearly for a moment. She obviously hadn't thought her elder brother's _iblith_ consort would know of her studies.

"They go well. I am learning quickly every day." Quenthel said, the comment aimed squarely at Triel.

"Take your time, Sister." Triel replied easily. "These are not years you should waste. They happen only once." Triel added. Quenthel said nothing, simply reached out to sip at her drink. Veara noted with a touch of surprise that Quenthel, easily not the youngest, but younger than Sos'Umptu, was drinking something that was not the wine that had been poured in her own glass.

"How did you meet?" An oddly soft voice, coming from Sos'Umptu Veara realized, asked. Veara looked to Jarlaxle, who nodded slightly.

"I was sent down here on a mission by my mother to locate my sister." Veara said, leaving the truth of the matter out. Jarlaxle had warned that there would a truth spell on the room. Indeed, Veara could sense it. "She had disappeared into the Underdark in a search for Menzoberranzan. Our mother wanted to know if she was all right." Veara continued.

"Surely that is not the whole story." Matron Baenre said mildly from the head of the table.

"I...No, Matron, it is not. I would rather not ruin the pleasant evening with something that might be upsetting." Veara said and Jarlaxle squeezed her hand approvingly.

"Then continue your tale." Matron Baenre said, letting it slide.

"Yes, Matron. My mother sent me to Bregan D'aerthe, knowing that they would have the connections to find my sister. They did. My sister had made contact with and even joined our...relatives here in Menzoberranzan. I had already been given a place with Bregan D'aerthe, so I returned with my mother to my information, retrieved what I needed and returned here. I lead the raid on our relatives and removed my sister myself." Veara said, noting how Jarlaxle nodded slightly in approval.

"Did she put up a struggle?" Dantrag asked. Veara smiled slightly.

"She did. My sister was well trained with a mace. She was not a high enough level priestess to be given a whip and when the Matron would not sacrifice her, the house obviously lost the favor of Lady Lolth." Veara explained. Triel snorted gently from her mother's right hand side.

"Was she your younger sister?" Triel asked. Quenthel paused in adjusting the napkin on her lap.

"She was." Veara said, sensing the rivalry between the sisters. This time Jarlaxle squeezed her hand warningly.

"How ever did you put her in her place when you were growing up?" Triel asked. Quenthel paled. Veara thought quickly of how to answer that. She didn't want to become involved in the rivalry between Triel and Quenthel, not with Bregan D'aerthe's close ties with the eldest Baenre daughter.

"It went back and forth. We did not always get along and anything I did to her, she could do to me in return." Veara said and hoped that would do. It seemed to work. Triel turned back to a conversation with Vendes and Quenthel relaxed.

"Excellent." Jarlaxle said. Veara breathed out slowly and sipped the wine. It had a wonderfully clean taste. Most of the other Underdark or even Surface wines that Veara had tasted all had heavy, fruity tastes, but this had a remarkably clean taste. It was obviously wine since it was what Triel, who never touched anything stronger than wine, was drinking and Jarlaxle was commenting on how it tasted to Matron Baenre. The Matron seemed in fine spirits tonight as did the rest of the gathering. Even Bladen'Kerst wasn't as wound up usual.

"Veara, is it?" Gromph asked, catching her attention. Veara nodded. "What do you think of Jarlaxle?" Gromph asked and immediately the whole table went silent, listening to the response. For one moment, Veara got the sense of being in a cave full of wolves. They may fight each other, but if you harm one of their family, they would rip you apart.

"He is...unique. That is the best description I can think of for him. That and always thinking." Veara said. Vendes chuckled.

"You are always thinking as well, from how well you handled Triel's questioning on younger sisters." the female said and Jarlaxle snapped at look at his younger sister.

"I am learning." Veara answered. "It is difficult to find where to step and where not to in a conversation." Veara said and Triel laughed.

"A very apt analogy." she congratulated and Veara was saved from response when Matron Baenre clapped her hands. The first course was served and for a moment Veara watched how Jarlaxle ate before starting herself. Though she had eaten at her aunt's court, this was entirely different. One misstep and she was in serious trouble. This was another kind of battlefield, Veara decided as she sipped her drink. Just like dealing with the clients of Bregan D'aerthe, eating at the Baenre residence was yet another battle to be fought.

"Veara." Sos'Umptu said and Veara looked at the soft-spoken Baenre daughter. "You are half-Drow. What is the other half?" she asked, genuinely curiously. Veara thanked her lucky stars she had practiced her answer to _that_ while she had dressed. She gave the same story as she had given to Matron Dortea and that seemed to satisfy the whole family.

"My sister took more after my mother." Veara said, having already thought of an answer to the inevitable question.

"You shared a father?" Sos'Umptu asked. Veara shook her head.

"She was the product of a one-night stand." Veara said. Again it was the truth. There had been a long year in which Shere and Braneth had been separated. A one-night stand had sent Shere back to Braneth with a tearful apology. The good, loving man that he is, Braneth took his wife back and raised Jeral as his own. Veara had often privately wondered if that was why Jeral had been so evil.

"Ah, I see." Sos'Umptu said.

"Matron, may I ask a question?" Jarlaxle asked and Veara felt relieved that he had decided to speak up now to save her from yet _more_ questions. Had this been a normal, surface family, Veara would have chalked it up to protectiveness and curiosity, as it was, she wasn't sure quite what was going on.

"Yes." Baenre nodded.

"What fine occasion prompted this marvelous gathering?" Jarlaxle asked and Veara half-feared a blow up on the Matron's part. However, Baenre only smiled.

"You will see." she said and there seemed to be nothing at all malicious about her reply. Jarlaxle accepted the answer with a graceful nod and returned to the meal. After two more courses, the meal was finished and Veara was feeling fine. Not fine enough to relax her guard, never around these vultures, but enough to not be quite so suspicious of Matron Baenre's actions. Even Jarlaxle had relaxed minutely and was having a rather lively conversation with his elder brother. Veara remained silent, half-fearing misstepping, and half to simply watch the interactions. Bladen'Kerst hadn't said anything all evening, Vendes was deep in conversation with Triel. Quenthel was speaking quietly with Dantrag. It seemed that Matron Baenre and Sos'Umptu were as content to remain quiet as Veara was.

"Have you ever seen the Baenre Chapel, Veara?" Baenre asked suddenly, cutting through the other conversations. Veara sat up straight.

"No, Matron. I have not." Veara replied. Baenre nodded and motioned to Sos'Umptu.

"Show our guest the Chapel." Baenre said and Sos'Umptu nodded, rising quickly. Veara did the same and Jarlaxle shifted back to rise. "You sit." Matron Baenre said sharply and Jarlaxle immediately relaxed. "There is no treachery afoot. Not tonight." Matron Baenre said as Sos'Umptu lead Veara out. As they exited the hall, Veara couldn't help but giggle a bit. Sos'Umptu shot her a strange look.

"My apologies, I merely found Jarlaxle's reaction to Matron Baenre's command amusing. I mean no disrespect to your Matron." Veara added quickly. Sos'Umptu glanced about and smiled brightly.

"It was amusing." she agreed and the two shared a brief giggle. "Mother does not often do things such as this, but when she does, it is always calm. The normal plans and schemes we hold against each are forgotten, forcibly or not, for the evening." Sos'Umptu confided.

"The reason I found Jarlaxle's response amusing is because that is the same tone my mother often used on me." Veara said and Sos'Umptu nodded as they reached the chapel. Sos'Umptu paused to sober as did Veara and when the young Baenre daughter opened the doors, Veara couldn't help the gasp of awe. "I had heard that this was the most magnificent chapel in Menzoberranzan, but this..." Veara trailed as she turned around slowly as she walked to look around. "This goes beyond even the best description. This is... This place is truly a testament to Lolth's glory." Veara said, smiling widely. Sos'Umptu smiled shyly.

"I take care of it as best I can." Sos'Umptu said and Veara nodded.

"You do an excellent job. Is this Gromph's work?" Veara asked, watching the magical transition between beautiful drow and magnificent spider. Sos'Umptu nodded with a bit of family pride.

"He is an excellent mage." Sos'Umptu said, then glanced about again. "But do not inform him I said that. His ego is big enough for male." she said and Veara nodded.

"I will not breathe a word of it to Gromph." Veara promised. Sos'Umptu nodded and lead the half-drow back to the doors. Both females turned. For a brief moment Veara considered simply bowing deeply, but this chapel, well, it didn't seem like it was good enough. So, following Sos'Umptu's example, Veara knelt, offered a brief prayer of thanks and praise, then the pair left.

**7777**

"How did you like it?" Baenre asked when Veara and Sos'Umptu returned. Baenre motioned her younger daughter to sit beside Gromph again and Veara returned to her seat next to Jarlaxle.

"It is magnificent, Matron. House Baenre is truly blessed by the Spider Queen." Veara said and there was a sincerity to her words that made it clear to the assembled Baenre clan that she wasn't being facitious. Jarlaxle smiled at her reaction. Matron Baenre nodded, obviously pleased.

"We shall move to more comfortable surroundings." Matron Baenre said imperiously and a blue driftdisk appeared. The Matron, flanked as she had been seated, lead the procession to the 'more comfortable surroundings'. Jarlaxle linked his arm with Veara's and they fell to the end of the column, behind Quenthel and Dantrag.

"I take it you were impressed by the chapel." Jarlaxle asked quietly. Veara nodded.

"It was beautiful." she replied.

"What do you think of them?" Jarlaxle asked, motioning slightly to his family.

"I like Sos'Umptu. Gromph isn't much of a surprise and neither are the others. Dantrag is a quiet one, isn't he?" Veara asked as the procession entered another room. Jarlaxle nodded.

"Unless you're talking of weapons, he has little to say. He merely sits and listens. He and Quenthel get along though." he said. Veara nodded.

"Quenthel is younger than Sos'Umptu, but older than Dantrag." Veara asked quietly as they sat together on a low couch.

"Very good. How did you know?" Jarlaxle replied.

"Because Sos'Umptu was served wine while Dantrag and Quenthel were not." Veara said. Jarlaxle nodded. Slaves came out to place finger foods, napkins and the like out for the gathering, drinks as well and left quietly.

"As I have been asked previously by Jarlaxle," Matron Baenre nodded in Jarlaxle's direction. Jarlaxle inclined his head slightly. "There is a fine occasion which prompted this get together. Several actually. Triel, as the eldest, you go first." Baenre said. Triel rose and curtseyed to her mother.

"Thank you, Matron." she turned to the others and a small smile lit her features. "I am pregnant. It has been divined to be a girl." she said. Congratulations came from the gathering, most of them heartfelt, for once, though Quenthel didn't seem that enthused. Even Jarlaxle seemed pleased his sister was with child and Veara added her own congratulations.

"Yes, most excellent news. Jarlaxle, I know you think you are mostly forgotten by this gathering," a very uncharacteristic gentle smile appeared on the Matron's face. "And indeed, you mostly are." there was a gentle teasing in her voice and Jarlaxle accepted it with a smile. "But you are not. It is a very rare thing for a male's finding of a proper...shall we say, mate? in this case to be celebrated. However, as you are my second eldest, I feel that I should do some small thing to congratulate you." The Matron clapped her hands and Jarlaxle very quietly tensed, as did Veara. However, a slave came out carrying an elaborately decorated box. Jarlaxle glanced at the Matron who nodded. Opening the box, Jarlaxle's visible eye widened. Inside was a brooch with a wide green gem. "It collects magical attacks and when the command word is given, it will return the magic upon the attacker." Baenre said and Veara noticed something almost desperate in the Matron's face. "The command is _asanque_. Use it well." Baenre said as Jarlaxle took the box. Passing it to Veara, Jarlaxle rose, moved within a respectful distance of the Matron and gracefully sank to one knee, bowing low in that position.

"I am most grateful and most honored, Matron, to be remembered." he said. A very brief pleased, and relieved, expression crossed the Matron's face.

"Be gone with you." she said and there was that teasing quality again. Jarlaxle rose, swept another low bow and returned to his seat beside Veara. He took the box back and Veara noticed a brief flicker of a strange emotion in Jarlaxle's eye before it was closed off inside his mind again. "Quenthel." The Matron, returned to her imperious demeanor, motioned.

"I will be graduating three years early." Quenthel said, obviously pleased and even Triel gave her a heartfelt congratulations. She even went so far as to give her younger sister the briefest of hugs. Veara heard the elder Baenre daughter murmur 'I am proud of you sister'. Quenthel's face was shining after this and she calmly, forcibly calmly, nodded in acceptance of it. This was a glimpse of a real family among the vipers, backstabbers and wolves, Veara mused. They had their issues with each other and they could easily eliminate each other without a thought, but tonight Veara saw the loyalty and very weak love for each other that helped glue this family together.

"As you know, as the eldest boy in the house, Dantrag is entitled to the position of Weapons Master and has been fulfilling the role." Matron Baenre said and motioned for the boy to rise. "I am officially to all of you, making Dantrag Baenre, the Weapons Master of House Baenre." the Matron said and Dantrag bowed to his mother and Matron. Baenre nodded and Bladen'Kerst, who had remained silent all this time, retrieved a long case from beside the Matron's chair. She passed it to her younger brother, smiled a little painedly, and stepped back. Dantrag opened the case and his eyes widened. Inside was a fine sword and Veara saw the hand change shape to a demonic figure. "Khazid'hea. The Cutter. Use it well, son." Baenre said and Dantrag closed the case, set it down and bowed low, as Jarlaxle had done. Baenre nodded back and Dantrag returned to his seat. "Stay as long as you wish, those with other places to go. I must retire. I have meetings in the morning." the Matron said and left the room. Gromph glanced out the window and made a slight face.

"I must go reset Narbondel and seek my own rest." Gromph said and paused in front of the low couch where Veara and Jarlaxle sat. "Veara, Jarlaxle." he said and left. Jarlaxle raised his eyebrows in suprise. Triel made her own retreat, as did Bladen'Kerst and Vendes. Oddly, Bladen'Kerst still didn't speak and Vendes when with the wicked female.

"Did you notice something, Jarlaxle?" Dantrag asked with an evil little smile on his face as he sat across from Jarlaxle and Veara. Sos'Umptu sat as well.

"What should I have noticed?" Jarlaxle asked curiously.

"Bladen'Kerst. She said not a word all night." Sos'Umptu said gleefully. Jarlaxle glanced at both of his younger siblings, then his eye widened when realization hit.

"Matron Baenre silenced her!" he said. Veara grinned from ear to ear.

"She would not cease protesting the lack of weapons and her boots, as well as Veara's presence, so Matron Mother Baenre silenced her with a spell. That is why Vendes left with her. She is to remove the spell once Bladen'Kerst is safely within her rooms!" Dantrag said, as equally gleeful as his elder sister. Jarlaxle laughed and Veara laughed with him.

"Then this has truly been a marvelous evening!" Jarlaxle said. The siblings shared another laugh and Sos'Umptu yawned loudly.

"I must retire. Come, brother. The new Weapons Master of House Baenre must sleep as well." Sos'Umptu said, sheparding her brother and his new sword towards the door. "I am pleased to have met you, Veara." Sos'Umptu said.

"As am I!" Dantrag added as his sister herded him out of the room. Jarlaxle sighed and rose, stretching.

"That is always the way of these evenings." he said, helping Veara up. "Once Matron Baenre goes to bed, everyone else does too." he said. Veara pulled her cloak on as Jarlaxle settled his cape and hat on.

"Are we going out the front?" Veara asked. Jarlaxle glanced out the window and nodded.

"Only the guards will see us and they are under the thumb of Dantrag. We will be safe." Jarlaxle said. The box was tucked possesively under one arm while Veara, the cowl of her _piwafi_ pulled up, was on the other arm. It was not until they were out of compound that Veara spoke.

"That means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Veara asked in common. Jarlaxle glanced at her curiously. "The brooch." Veara said and a faint blush appeared on Jarlaxle's face.

"It is a magical item. All magical items mean a lot to me." he said. Veara squeezed his arm gently.

"You know what I mean." she said quietly. Jarlaxle sighed and slid his arm around her shoulders as Veara slipped her arm around his waist.

"I felt like an outsider for years. And just when I've finally come to terms with the fact that I am permanently on the outs with the House I came from, she goes and does something like this." Jarlaxle shook his head. "As a Matron and a client, I enjoy working for her and trying to figure her out. As the woman who bore me..." Jarlaxle shook his head. "I don't know. She keeps me on the edge of believing and giving up." he said. Veara leaned her head against his shoulder.

"All mothers do that. They are meant to test our patience, our tolerance and our love. While I understand only patience really applies, I think it holds true for you and Matron Baenre anyway. In that withered, evil heart, I think she really does love you, Gromph and Dantrag, along with her daughters. There has to be some kind of maternal instinct in all mothers, Drow Matrons or not. It takes a kind of love to bear a child and bring it into the world, even if it turns out to be a boy. Look at your sister, even though she knows it will be a daughter, look how happy Triel is. It takes a kind of love to bring a child into this world." Veara shook her head.

"You think so?" Jarlaxle asked, surprised and slightly hopeful at the same time.

"Yes, I really think so."

**7777777**

Jarlaxle walked Veara to her room, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. Veara turned her head to meet his lips. Jarlaxle stared at her even as he kissed her. When they broke apart, Veara smiled innocently.

"A goodnight kiss does not go on the cheek." she said. Jarlaxle shook his head.

"You are a tease." he retorted, but made no move other than to kiss her gently again. Veara touched his cheek gently before pulling away.

"As always. Goodnight, Jarlaxle." she said, pressing back against the door.

"Goodnight, beautiful." he said and had the pleasure of watching her eyes widen. He walked away, whistling. Veara was smiling widely as she slipped into her room.

**7777**

Jarlaxle sighed in frustration. Veara was simply teasing him now. The little... Jarlaxle shook his head and looked down at the box still under his arm. Now, in his room with his emotions more under control, he could look at the box objectively. He'd been surprised, no, shocked, when he'd been presented with an obviously powerful magical item. It must have come from the House's inventory, he mused as he set the box down on a table to simply stare at it. It reeked of magic and as Jarlaxle murmured a spell to show the magical properties, he was almost blinded with the glow. Quickly dispersing the spell with a muttered word, Jarlaxle found that his hands were shaking as he reached for the box. Clenching his hands until he had more control, he opened the box slowly. Glimmering in the dim light of his many candles, the green gem seemed to wink at him. Again, Jarlaxle forced himself to think and look objectively as he did with all magical items.

"Easy." he murmured to himself, forcing himself to cast the magical spell again. This time he ignored the glow and looked for the tell-tale signs of listening spells, controling enchantments or anything that might jeporadize himself or any around him if he was to use it. When nothing presented itself, Jarlaxle lifted the brooch, his hands only trembling now, to inspect the clasp, the gem, every decoration for a trick. It seemed far, far too easy for Baenre to pass such a wonderful item on to her disowned son without a catch. True, Jarlaxle reminded himself when nothing presented itself, that he had recieved many rewards from House Baenre for much less, but still, as just a gift...

"I very much doubt it is a trick." a voice, amusement clear in the tone, said behind Jarlaxle. The mercenary turned, reaching for dagger and a spell on his lips, only to find Brie standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed and a gentle smile sat on his face. Jarlaxle relaxed immediately.

"Shouldn't sneak up on me like that." Jarlaxle scolded, turning back to the necklace. "There has to be some kind of trick or catch to it. She's never simply given anything up." Jarlaxle said. Brie blew a hard sigh.

"That's not true, son." Brie said, coming over to stand next to Jarlaxle. "You know it's not." he said. Jarlaxle laid the brooch down before pulling his eye patch.

"She was Matron. First Matron." he said. Brie nodded.

"She also had appearences to up hold. We all do." Brie said. "She couldn't very well keep a son whom she couldn't sacrifice. It would be seen as favoritism and weakness." he added. Jarlaxle nodded, clearly not happy. "She did do something right by you." Brie said. Jarlaxle glanced at him to see his face soften considerably. "She gave you to me. Well, okay, Gromph gave you to me, but the thought is the same." Brie said and Jarlaxle nodded, sitting down with his eye patch in his hands. He played with it almost absently, twining the strings around his fingers over and over again.

"I know, Father. There was something different tonight, more so than usual. It's almost like she approves of Veara." Jarlaxle said. Brie eased himself down beside his son with a low groan.

"She likely does. Veara is much like she was at that age. Well, okay, that's not entirely true. Veara is much easier to get along with and much better tempered than she was." Brie said and Jarlaxle laughed.

"She's teasing me." he said suddenly. Brie's brow crinkled in confusion.

"Who?" he asked.

"Veara. She's teasing me." he said, finally tossing the eye patch onto the table with the open box and brooch. "Kisses, touches. The closest we came to making love was right before the compound was attacked." Jarlaxle said and Brie nodded.

"Well, that explains that. You just have to be patient, son. Women are complicated things." Brie said. "It takes time for them to come around. She's a smart girl and I know for a fact she does love you, but she has to be certain she won't be another conquest for you." Jarlaxle snapped around to stare at his father.

"Doesn't she know she isn't? She's so different from the others, I just..." Jarlaxle paused and considered his own words. "That's it, isn't it? The others." he said and Brie nodded. He'd always known his son was highly intelligent, from the moment the babe had looked up at him from Gromph's arms. The wizard hadn't been pleased about being given the duty to deliver his baby brother to the child's father, but his own gentleness had betrayed him.

"Jarlaxle, I think you need to sleep. It's been a very long day." Brie said. Jarlaxle sighed, sitting down and removing his boots.

"I wish she would hurry up." Jarlaxle muttered and Brie laughed.

"My son, you've spent your entire life waiting for her. A little longer won't kill you." he said and Jarlaxle nodded. Biding his son good night, Brie walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He glanced back before he left the office however and smiled a bit. "My little boy, who isn't anymore." he murmured and left the room.

**77777777**

TBC


End file.
